Minako Eine Lüge als Leben
by Schattentraum
Summary: Chaos ist lange besiegt, das Leben geht ruhig weiter. Doch Freunde machen sich Sorgen und auch ein neuer Feind will die Senshi beschäftigen. Oder ist es vielmehr ein alter Bekannter ?
1. Prolog

**Minako - Eine Lüge als Leben**

_Prolog_

_Der Teil des Gartens, in dem sich der Silbersee befand, lag im Dunkeln, so dass das Glitzern des Wassers klar zu erkennen war. Zwei Personen standen am Rande des Sees und betrachteten einträchtig die Wasseroberfläche._

_Beide waren groß, blond und trugen eine schlichte Uniform._

_"Kannst du sie sehen", fragte eine der beiden Personen, eine junge Frau, die der anderen Person, ihrem Bruder, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Doch das war kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie Zwillinge._

_"Nein, Val. Seit Chaos besiegt wurde und sie zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, kann ich sie weder in der Silberquelle noch hier im Silbersee sehen. Was ist mit dir?Konntest du mit der Hüterin sprechen? Hat sie Kontakt zu unserer Prinzessin? Oder zu den anderen Hüterinnen? Haben diese Verbindung zur Erde?"_

_Val schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Momentan ist es niemandem gestattet mit der Hüterin zu sprechen. Scheinbar gibt es Schwierigkeiten, alle, denen ich begegnet bin, sahen beunruhigt aus und Wissenschaftlerinnen stritten über die Stärke der Schutzschilder der Outers. Wahrscheinlich steht eine neue Bedrohung bevor."_

_"Dann müssen wir sie erst recht finden", betonte der junge Mann._

_"Ich weiß, Aquarius, und ich werde alles tun um unsere verehrte Prinzessin zurückzuholen!"_

_"Auch wenn sie es dir nicht danken wird? Wenn sie lieber auf der Erde bei ihren Freunden bleiben würde statt an den Ort zurückzukehren, an dem ihr so viel Schlechtes passiert ist?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber auch ernst und klar, wie das Wasser des heiligen Sees. Er verstand die Haltung seiner Schwester, sie teilte seine Loyalität der Prinzessin gegenüber und auch er würde es tun um diese zu finden, doch er wollte nicht, dass Val etwas tat, das sie bereuen könnte, er wusste doch, wie wichtig es ihr war zu den engsten Vertrauten der jungen Herrscherin zu gehören._

_"Auch dann", antwortete Val entschlossen._

_"Wir sollten alles vorbereiten um so schnell wie möglich auf die Erde zu kommen."_

_Er nickte und wollte sich schon von ihr trennen, als er leise Schritte vernahm und herumwirbelte. Eine große, dünne Gestalt kam auf die Beiden zugerannt, man konnte ihre Umrisse nicht erkennen, sie schien einen Umhang zu tragen._

_Keuchend stoppte sie schließlich vor den Zwillingen und strich die Kapuze ihres Umhanges zurück. Lange blonde Haare quollen hervor und umrahmten ein Gesicht, das viele schlaflose Nächte bezeugte, auch die sonst so lebendigen blaugrünen Augen blickten nur müde umher._

_"Lady Aurora", grüßte er ehrfürchtig und verneigte sich tief, ebenso seine Schwester. Die Frau vor ihm, nur wenige Jahre älter, war die Anführerin der Elitekämpfer und nach der Prinzessin die mächtigste Person auf diesem Planeten._

_"Aquarius, Valerie. Ich gehe Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie beide zur Erde reisen wollen um die Prinzessin zu suchen?"_

_Beide nickten. Sie waren nicht einmal mehr erstaunt, dass die Kriegerin davon wusste oder es zumindest ahnte, Lady Aurora hatte ihren Rang schließlich nicht einfach so erlangt._

_"Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, die uns dies nicht gestatten, Mylady", fragte Val vorsichtig. Sie hatte die blonde Frau vor vielen Jahren kämpfen sehen und empfand großen Respekt vor dieser Person, die selbst in einer absolut hoffnungslosen Situation nicht in Panik verfiel, sondern ihre Truppen zusammenhielt, motivierte und doch noch zum Sieg führen konnte._

_Die Ältere lächelte sanft._

_"Nein, Valerie, keine Sorge, der Reise steht nichts im Weg. Ich wollte Sie nur informieren, dass Sie mit einer dritten Person reisen und auch auf der Erde zusammen sein werden."_

_"So? Wer denn?" Fragende Blicke trafen Lady Aurora, die nun schmunzelte. Sie mochte die Beiden schon von Anfang an und in manchen Dingen waren sie immer noch wie kleine Kinder. Zum Beispiel ihre Neugier betreffend._

_"Ich selbst werde mit zur Erde reisen."_

* * *

_Etwas verloren stand die Dreiergruppe in einem von Tokios Parks. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand bemerkt, dass sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren!_

_"Nun, bevor wir aufbrechen, sollten wir uns kurz absprechen", ordnete Aurora an._

_"Zunächst zu uns oder eher zu den Personen, die wir hier spielen werden. Wir kommen alle aus Europa und zwar aus London, Englands Hauptstadt. Wir kennen uns allerdings nicht! Ich werde als Aurelia Parker ein erfolgreiches Model mimen. Mein Vater warein erfolgreicher Politiker, so dass ich finanziell vollkommen unabhängig bin. Meine Eltern sind leider bei einem Autounfall gestorben."_

_Valerie und Aquarius nickten. Sich eine Kriegerin als Model vorzustellen war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber warum nicht._

_"Gut. Valerie, du behältst deinen Namen, Aquarius, du wirst den Namen Alex annehmen. Die Prinzessin lebt scheinbar in der Identität weiter, in der sie hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren wurde. Sie macht dieses Jahr ihren Schulabschluss, ihr werdet dieselbe Klasse besuchen."_

_Die Zwillinge nickten erneut._

_"Wo werden wir leben?"_

_"Im Wohnheim der Schule."_

_"Wohnheim", riefen die beiden Jüngeren entsetzt. "Ist das ein Internat?"_

_Lady Aurora, jetzt Aurelia Parker, grinste._

_"Nein, keine Sorge. Die Prinzessin sowie ihre Freundinnen, vermutlich die anderen Senshi, haben vor einem Jahr die Schule gewechselt und die Schüler des Abschlussjahres wohnen dort in einem Wohnheim zusammen. Da ihr Austauschschüler seid, ist das also ganz praktisch. Wir werden uns am Ende der Woche treffen, ich schicke euch eine Nachricht, und dann werde ich euch auch zeigen, wo ich wohne. Kommt mit zu dem Stadtplan dort drüben, ich zeige euch, wo ihr hin müsst. Den Rest müsst ihr allein schaffen."_


	2. Vertraute Neue wie geht das denn?

**Minako - Eine Lüge als Leben**

So, da bin ich wieder . Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber das ist ungelogen wirklich die vierte Version dieses ersten Kapitels, die ersten drei konnte man vergessen. Zumindest sehe ich das so...

Disclaimer: Außer Valerie Wilson/Valerie Alex Wilson/Aquarius und Aurelia Parker/Lady Aurora gehören mir nur das Wohnheim ggg und die Idee zu dieser FF. Sonst NICHTS ! '  
Warning: Öhm, ich befürchte Character's OOC und der übliche Wahnsinn halt Schultern zuck  
Pairing: Jetzt schon? Nichts da, kommt noch...

Thanks to...  
...Nics: Ich werd mein Bestes geben um die deutsche Seite zu vergrößern . Es geht weiter ... .

**Kapitel 1**

Ich dachte ja wirklich immer, dass es schwierig wäre mich aufzuwecken, zumindest wurde mir das von meinen Eltern und Freunden regelmäßig gesagt, doch seit ich Usagi kannte, geriet dieser Teil meines Weltbildes verstärkt ins Schwanken und jedes Mitglied meines Bekanntenkreises hatte seine Meinung bereits geändert. Nun hatte ich aber die Ehre Usagi morgens zu wecken, eine Aufgabe, die mich an die Grenzen meiner Kreativität brachte.  
Wer ich bin?  
Eine 18- jährige Schülerin namens Minako Aino. Ebenso wie Usagi und zwei andere Freundinnen, Ami Mizuno und Makoto Kino, besuchte ich inzwischen die Abschlussklasse der Juuban High School, weshalb ich statt bei meinen Eltern zusammen mit Usagi in einem kleinen Appartement des Wohnheims unserer Schule wohnte. Das ganze war ein Pilotprojekt, bei dem getestet werden sollte, ob es für die Schüler des Abschlussjahres von Vorteil wäre, gemeinsam in einem Haus zu wohnen, so dass sie zusammen lernen konnten ohne sich dazu irgendwo in der Stadt treffen zu müssen. Außerdem war es hier wesentlich ruhiger und uns wurde eine große Bibliothek zur Verfügung gestellt, in der sich Materialien zu allen erdenklichen Themen befanden.  
Wenn ich nach den vergangenen zwei Wochen ein Urteil über dieses Vorhaben abgeben sollte, würde ich es wohl positiv bewerten, auch wenn ich nichts davon hielt nicht nur in der Schulzeit, sondern ebenfalls in meiner Freizeit zu lernen.  
Doch jetzt sah ich mich immer noch vor das Problem gestellt Usagi wecken zu müssen und ich beschloss zum scheinbar einzigen hilfreichen Mittel zu greifen, statt meine Zeit damit zu vergeuden, mir etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen.  
Ich nahm den kleinen Eimer, der noch vom gestrigen Wecken neben Usagis Bett stand, und ging ins Bad um ihn mit Wasser zu füllen. Wahrscheinlich würde meine beste Freundin dann wieder den ganzen Morgen lang auf mich wütend sein, doch damit musste ich halt leben.Leise ging ich zurück in ihr Zimmer und leerte den Eimer über ihrem Kopf aus, was den Effekt hatte, dass sie mich zwei Sekunden später äußerst wütend anstarrte.  
"MINAKO!"  
Gut, wenn sie in dieser Lautstärke schrie, war sie vollkommen wach und es wurde Zeit sich aus ihrer Reichweite zu begeben. In Rekordzeit sprintete ich in mein Zimmer, nahm mir saubere Kleidung, hechtete ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab.  
Wenigstens würde Usa auf dem nassen Bett nicht nochmal einschlafen und da es jetzt 07.10 Uhr war, war die Chance pünktlich im Klassenzimmer zu sein, recht groß. Ich duschte schnell und beim Abtrocknen bemerkte ich einen langen Kratzer auf meinem Oberarm. Wo hatte ich den bloß her? Mein Kater Artemis war seit ein paar Tagen mit Usagis Katze Luna bei Usas Eltern, denn Tiere waren im Wohnheim verboten, er konnte es also nicht gewesen sein.  
Aber egal, ich musste mich fertig machen, damit Usagi auch noch ins Bad konnte. So schlüpfte ich schnell in meine Anziehsachen, kämmte mich, schloss auf und ging in mein Zimmer zurück.  
Was mich dort erwartete, war vollkommen unerwartet, aber gleichzeitig hätte es mir auch klar sein müssen. In meine Decke eingekuschelt lag dort meine Freundin und schlief friedlich weiter. Nur ihre langen blonden Zöpfe waren zu sehen.  
"USAGI!"  
Wie schön, der Tag begann also mit einem Wettschreien.  
Zwei noch halb geschlossene blaue Augen blickten mich beleidigt an.  
"Is' ja gut, ich bin doch nich' taub", beschwerte sie sich und gähnte herzhaft.  
"Sicher? Ich bin fertig im Bad, du kannst rein. Ich mach dann mal Frühstück", verkündigte ich ihr und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit war sie verschwunden. Vielleicht sollte ich morgen einfach mal probieren sie mit dem Wort 'Frühstück' zu wecken.  
Wie versprochen ging ich dann auch wirklich in die Küche und bereitete Frühstück, wobei ich hauptsächlich für Usa eindeckte, denn ich aß prinzipiell morgens nichts. Egal wie oft man mir erzählte, dass gerade das Frühstück wichtig sei.  
"Sag mal Mina, stimmt das mit den beiden neuen Schülern, die heute zu uns kommen sollen", fragte sie, als sie wenige Minuten später die Küche betrat. Ich schaute überrascht auf.  
"Wir kriegen neue Schüler? Von wem hast du das denn?"  
"Naru erzählte es mir gestern in der Pause. Sind wohl Zwillinge, ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Engländer."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttete mir Kaffee in meine Tasse.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber wir werden es sehen. Werden wohl Diplomatenkinder sein, sonst würden sie nicht kommen, obwohl seit zwei Wochen wieder Unterricht ist."  
Ich sah zwar nicht Usagis Blicke, aber ich spürte sie und ich kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie mich gerade fassungslos anstarrte. Wir ähnelten uns schon immer sehr, sowohl vom Aussehen her,als auch im Verhalten und dass ich auf einmal kein Interesse mehr an Personen hatte, die vermutlich reich und angesehen waren oder zumindest aus einem solchen Elternhaus stammten, war vollkommen überraschend.  
Aber ich wollte das nicht näher diskutieren, deshalb mahnte ich sie, sich zu beeilen.

* * *

-Klassenzimmer Juuban High School-

Gelangweilt starrte ich aus dem Fenster, während alle darauf warteten, dass Frau Okinawa, die Lehrerin der ersten Stunde, endlich kam. Oder auch nicht und wir frei hatten.  
Doch der Großteil dieser Schülergebete wurde nie erhört und mit neun Minuten Verspätung trat die resolute Lehrerin in den Raum, gefolgt von einem mittelgroßen, schlanken Mädchen.  
"Hey, Mina, die sieht aus wie du", kommentierte Usagi neben mir leise und ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit ganz nach vorne um die Neue besser mustern zu können, als es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus möglich war.  
Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und große blaue Augen, die an einen leicht bewölkten Himmel erinnerten. Gelassen musterte sie die Anwesenden, bis ihr Blick auf mich und Usa fiel.  
Ich erwiderte ihren Blick scheinbar ungerührt, auch wenn Naru mir später erzählen sollte, dass wir uns angestarrt hätten, als ob wir uns gegenseitig hypnotisieren wollten.  
Die Neue war es, die schließlich den Blickkontakt brach und zu Frau Okinawa sah, die der Blonden auffordernd zunickte.  
Das Mädchen wechselte die Position und räusperte sich.  
"Ich bin Valerie Wilson, 18 Jahre alt und wohnte bisher in Englands Hauptstadt London. Vor einer Woche bin ich mit meiner Familie hierher gezogen und werde hier an der Juuban High meinen Abschluss machen. Ich hoffe wir werden uns gut verstehen."  
Es war etwas Vertrautes an ihr, aber gleichzeitig entwickelte ich eine innere Abneigung gegen sie. Ich hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass die letzten Worte lediglich eine höfliche Floskel und keineswegs ernst gemeint waren. Es interessierte sich nicht im geringsten, was wir von ihr hielten und ich war mit dieser Beobachtung nicht alleine. Jungen wie Mädchen sahen Valerie Wilson skeptisch an und jeder fragte sich, wie man sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht auch noch behauptest, dass ihr Charakter meinem ähnelt, Usagi. Außerdem siehst du mir ähnlicher als sie es tut."  
Was durchaus stimmte. Vielleicht lag es mehr an der Aura als am Aussehen, aber es gab zwischen der Neuen und mir wesentliche Unterschiede, die bei Usa und mir wiederum Gemeinsamkeiten waren.  
Aber man würde sehen, was sich daraus entwickelte

Usa und ich saßen beim Mittagessen, als sich Makoto und Ami zu uns gesellten.  
"Und, habt ihr schon die Neuen kennen gelernt? Was haltet ihr von ihnen", fragte die große Brünette gespannt.  
"Wir haben das Mädchen in unserer Klasse. Ich find' sie ganz okay", erklärte Usagi.  
"Was ist mit euch?"  
"Na ja, wir haben ihren Bruder. Ehrlich gesagt, ich mag ihn nicht unbedingt. Er sieht zwar gut aus, aber seinem Verhalten nach weiß er das auch und das kann ich weder bei Männern noch bei Frauen ausstehen", gab Makoto zu.  
"Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher in meiner Meinung über ihn. Er ist intelligent und der Stil, in dem er diskutiert hat, ist ansprechend und macht ihn zu einem wünschenswerten Gesprächspartner, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er eine andere Seite an ihm verheimlicht. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass es sein erster Tag hier ist", bemerkte Ami.  
Alle drei sahen mich fragend an.  
"Was ist mit dir, Mina?"  
Ich seufzte kurz, ich wusste genau, dass sie erwarteten, dass ich begeistert sein würde, doch ich war es nicht und diesmal würde ich es auch nicht vorspielen. Nur würde meine negative Meinung Verwunderung hervorrufen und Fragen würden gestellt werden.  
"Ich mag sie nicht", antwortete ich knapp und stand auf.  
"Ihr entschuldigt, der Volleyball- Club hat noch eine Besprechung vor dem Training und ich muss los, wenn ich pünktlich sein will.  
"Natürlich war das eine Ausrede, natürlich wussten das die anderen und natürlich würde ich den Fragen nicht ausweichen können, aber momentan konnte ich nicht einmal den Gedanken an dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel ertragen.  
Zielstrebig ging ich in das Appartement, das ich mit Usagi teilte, betrat mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf das große Bett fallen. Dass ich die Neue nicht mochte, war nicht wahr und nicht falsch, ich befand mich in einem Zwiespalt. Ihre leicht abwertende Art stieß mich ab, ihre Aura wiederum hatte etwas Anziehendes, wie ich es sonst nur bei Usagi und Rei, einer anderen Freundin, die unsere Clique vervollständigte, spürte. Valerie verwirrte mich einfach und das war etwas, dass ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte!  
Ihren Bruder kannte ich noch nicht, aber Makos und Amis Meinungen nach war er seiner Schwester sehr ähnlich und das würde bedeuten, dass es mir mit ihm genauso gehen würde.  
Ein Piepen unterbrach meine Überlegungen und ich nahm mein Handy aus der Tasche. Ich hatte eine SMS bekommen, Absender war Rei.  
"Mina, ruf mich bitte an, wenn du gerade keinen Unterricht hast. Rei"  
Was konnte sie wollen? Da meine Neugierde groß genug war und ich tatsächlich noch Zeit bis zum Volleyballtraining hatte, rief ich sie gleich an.  
"Rei? Ich bin's, Minako."  
"Ah, gut, dass du gleich zurückrufst!"  
"Was gibt es? Hattest du eine Vision? Oder ist etwas anderes passiert? Geht es um Luna und Artemis?"  
Rei lachte leise.  
"Ganz ruhig! Du hattest Recht mit deiner ersten Frage, ich hatte tatsächlich eine Vision, aber es ist nichts Beunruhigendes gewesen, nur äußerst verwirrend. Wann habt ihr heute Schluß?"  
"Ich habe jetzt Volleyballtraining, Ami meines Wissens Literaturclub und Mako ist die Leiterin des Kochkurses, an dem Usagi teilnimmt. Alles geht bis 16.00 Uhr, danach haben wir frei. Sollen wir uns bei dir treffen?"  
"Nein, nicht hier beim Tempel. Wir haben einen neuen Helfer, der muss nicht alle mitbekommen. Wie wäre es mit dem Café in den Crown Arkaden? Bei Motokis Schwester?"  
Ich überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu. Rei verabschiedete sich und ich legte auf.  
Nachdenklich starrte ich in den Raum.  
Wenn Rei sich nicht beim Tempel treffen wollte, musste es mehr sein als ein wenig verwirrend. Und es war zu bezweifeln, dass es nur an der Aushilfe lag, weil dieser neu war. Vermutlich hatte sie bei ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl.  
Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Dort lagen mein Verwandlungsfüller und der halbmondförmige Spiegel, beide die einzigen Hinweise auf meine zweite Identität. Denn ebenso wie Rei, Mako, Ami und Usagi gehörte ich zu den Sailorkriegerinnen, wobei Usagi schon nicht mehr wirklich eine Kriegerin war, sondern seit unserem letzten Kampf vor zwei Jahren und dem Sieg über Galaxia und Chaos wurde sie immer mehr zu ihrem zukünftigen Ich, auch wenn sie es gut zu unterdrücken wusste. Denn Usagi war die Reinkarnation der Mondprinzessin Serenity und würde in einigen Jahren als Neo-Königin Serenity an der Seite ihres Mannes, König Endymions, momentan noch als Mamoru Chiba bekannt, über Neo-Kristall-Tokio und das neue Silberreich herrschen. Ich, Sailor Venus, würde als Anführerin der inneren Sailors die Truppen unseres Reiches befehligen und gemeinsam mit allen Sailors, mit den Inners sowie mit den Outers, für die Sicherheit unseres Sonnensystems sorgen.  
Doch momentan herrschte Frieden und wir waren, so gut es ging, zu unserem normalen Leben zurückgekehrt. Ich konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie es den anderen Mädchen ging, aber ich vermutete, dass sie alle wie ich fühlten. Dass sie diese Friedenszeiten nicht wirklich genießen konnten, weil irgendwo immer noch die Befürchtung bestand, dass ein neuer Feind erscheinen könnte.  
Und jetzt Reis Vision und das Auftauchen der Neuen...  
Natürlich könnte es ein Zufall sein, aber dieses vertraute Gefühl bei Valerie Wilson hielt mich davon ab, daran zu glauben. Ich kannte sie, aber meines Wissens war ich ihr auf der Erde nie begegnet. War sie eine Bekannte aus dem Silbermillenium? Aber wer war sie dort gewesen?  
Und ihren Bruder müsste ich dann auch von damals kennen!  
"Verdammt, Fragen über Fragen und ich ahne nicht mal, wie die Antworten lauten könnten", murmelte ich leise und schloss die Schublade wieder.  
Vielleicht würde das Treffen nachher etwas Licht in das ganze bringen.  
Doch jetzt war keine Zeit zum Grübeln, sonst würde ich zu spät zum Training kommen.

* * *

-Crown Arkaden-

Während wir auf Rei warteten hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, verfolgten mich diese Wilson- Geschwister sogar im Volleyballclub. Nun, verfolgen ist natürlich übertrieben, aber wenn man plötzlich jedes Fach mit einem von ihnen hatte, war das schon ein wenig entnervend. Diesmal hatte ich nicht mit Valerie, sondern mit ihrem Bruder Alex die Ehre. Mako hatte Recht, er sah wirklich gut aus, aber wie die meisten dieser Typen wusste er das auch und verhielt sich entsprechend. Er war zweifellos ein guter Spieler, nicht perfekt, aber mit etwas Training könnte er sich so weit verbessern, dass er bei Wettkämpfen gegen andere Schulen aufgestellt würde. Was mich nun aber nachdenklich machte, war eine kurze Begebenheit:  
Wir waren beim Spiel in einer Mannschaft gewesen und als wir gleichzeitig versuchten einen geschmetterten Ball anzunehmen, waren wir zusammengeprallt. In dieser kurzen Berührungszeit hatte ein Prickeln meinen Körper erfüllt. Nicht dieses Gefühl, das man hat, wenn man es geschafft hat seinen Schwarm auch nur kurz zu berühren oder ähnliches in dieser Art, sondern es war eine andere Sorte von Prickeln, doch ich konnte es nicht näher beschreiben.  
"Erde an Minako, ist jemand da?"  
Eine Hand fuchtelte vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich sah auf. Rei stand vor mir und sah mich ein wenig genervt an.  
"Ich fragte dich gerade, ob du vielleicht die Güte hättest, mir ein wenig Platz zu machen?"  
Verlegen rutschte ich auf der Bank näher zu Usagi.  
"Immer doch Rei. Nun sag, was ist los?"  
Einen Moment musste wir noch warten, da Rei erst ein Eis für sich bestellte und wartete, bis es gebracht wurde, doch dann schilderte sie uns, was sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.  
"Ich sah einen Planeten, vermutlich die Erde, und drei Lichter, die auf diesem Planeten 'landeten'. Kurz darauf sah ich ein viertes Licht, dass sich jedoch abseits der drei anderen platzierte.  
Ich denke, das weist darauf hin, dass die ersten drei Wesen nichts mit dem vierten zu tun haben, vielleicht kennen sie es, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber alle Vier waren hell, was bedeuten würde, dass sie in friedlichen Absichten kommen und wir von ihnen nichts zu befürchten haben."  
"Nicht unbedingt", erklang eine vertraute weibliche Stimme.  
"Michiru!"  
Die junge Frau, die uns auch als Sailor Neptun bekannt war und zu den Outers gehörte, blickte uns ernst an.  
"Nicht nur du hattest eine Vision Rei. Heute Morgen habe ich in meinem Spiegel etwas Ähnliches gesehen, wie du. Es stimmt beinahe mit deiner Vision überein, nur war es bei mir so, dass der Planet, sei es nun die Erde oder nicht, nach dem Eintreffen dieser Lichter immer dunkler wurde, ein Zeichen, dass sich Böses ausbreitet. Wir müssen aufmerksam sein!"  
Ein kollektives Seufzen war die Antwort darauf, es war also eingetreten, was jeder befürchtete. Ein neuer Feind.  
"Nun, dann wird es Zeit unsere Verwandlungsfüller herauszuholen und abzustauben", kommentierte Mako trocken und legte ihren Füller auf den Tisch, glänzend und ohne jedes Staubflöckchen. Nacheinander gesellten sich auch Reis, Amis, Michirus, meiner und Usagis Brosche dazu.  
Ich musterte jeden und mein Blick blieb bei Neptun hängen.  
"Sind die anderen Outers auch hier?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Haruka und Hotaru suchen eine Wohnung für uns und Setsuna wollte zu ihrer alten Universität und fragen, ob sie dort eine Stelle für sie hätten."  
Ich suchte einen Stift und einen Zettel aus meiner Tasche, schrieb meine Handynummer auf und reichte den Zettel Michiru.  
"Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit uns in diesem Wohnheim zu erreichen. Wenn ihr Neuigkeiten habt, egal ob Visionen oder anderes, oder ihr ein Treffen einberufen wollt, ruft mich an!"  
Michiru musterte mich genau, lächelte plötzlich und verabschiedete sich. Sie würde sich nachher mit den anderen Outers treffen und in die neue Wohnung einziehen, bevor sie mit den Recherchen anfingen, doch würden sie sich so bald wie möglich melden.  
"Hm, was gab es denn da zu gucken", murmelte ich, sah die anderen an und wurde von diesen ein wenig verblüfft angestarrt.  
"Was? Weshalb starrt ihr mich denn auch noch an?"  
Was war das nur für ein Tag, dass scheinbar alle beschlossen hatten, mich dumm anzustarren?  
"Du wirst immer mehr wie sie", antwortete Ami schließlich.  
"Wie sie? Ich find nicht, dass ich Michiru ähnlich bin!"  
"Nein, ich mein doch nicht Michiru. Ich meine _sie_!"  
Nun war es an mir irritiert auszusehen, besonders als Rei, Mako und Usagi zustimmend nickten.  
"Wen meinst du mit _sie_?"  
Ami seufzte, bevor sie ihre Erklärung begann.  
"Sailor Venus. Nicht jetzt in dieser Zeit, sondern die Sailor Venus aus dem Silbermillenium, die die Truppen des Mondes befehligt hatte. Die die Anführerin der Inners war und dennoch enger mit den Outers befreundet war."  
Huh, hatte ich da was nicht mitgekriegt? Mir scheint, ich hatte da wesentliche Gedächtnislücken zu füllen, von einer engen Freundschaft mit Uranus, Saturn, Neptun und Pluto war mir nichts bekannt. Wir waren Verbündete, aber Freunde?  
Nun mischte sich Usagi ein.  
"Doch Mina, Ami hat Recht, ich hatte auch gerade eine Erinnerung. Durch deinen Rang warst du auf Geheiß meiner Mutter auch oft auf den äußeren Planeten, um das Bündnis durch Freundschaft zu verstärken."  
"Ah ja. Das passt zwar nicht zusammen, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich, Usagi bzw. Prinzessin Serenity, beschützt und gleichzeitig die Truppen kommandiert und trainiert habe und auch noch in diplomatischer Mission zu anderen Planeten unterwegs war, aber wenn ihr denn meint..."  
Natürlich, die Vorstellung so viel Verantwortung zu tragen und somit also eine angesehene Person gewesen zu sein, war nicht schlecht und wenn man mir das vor ein paar Jahren erzählt hätte, als ich Artemis zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte und als Sailor V unterwegs war, wäre ich sicherlich begeistert gewesen und hätte mich toll gefühlt, aber jetzt kam mir das ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich damals ein paar hundert Jahre älter war und mehr Erfahrung hatte, als jetzt im Alter von 18 Jahren.  
Ich stand auf, ging zur Theke um zu bezahlen, kehrte zurück und verabschiedete mich.  
"Ich denke, ich werde mal wieder bei Motoki vorbeischauen und dafür sorgen, dass unser Hauptquartier nicht ganz einstaubt."  
Wir hatten die Zentrale unter Motokis Spielhalle lange nicht mehr benutzt, auch nicht, als wir noch gekämpft hatten, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass wir sie nie mehr benutzen würden. Außerdem waren dort alle Daten unserer bisherigen Missionen gespeichert und irgendwie hatte ich das sichere Gefühl, dass Luna und Artemis dafür sorgten, dass die Datenbank kontinuierlich erweitert wurde und auch die Technik nicht veraltete.

* * *

(Narrators POV)

Hätte Minako Aino ihre Umgebung aufmerksamer gemustert, hätte sie gegenüber des Cafés eine Dreiergruppe bemerkt, die die Sailors die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten. Zwei davon hätte sie voller Missvergnügen erkannt, die dritte Person sollte sie schon bald kennen lernen. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Begleiter und während diese Minako folgte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einigen Läden um mit dem Gekauften das Appartement im Wohnheim halbwegs gemütlich einzurichten.


	3. Neuigkeiten über Neuigkeiten

**Minako- Eine Lüge als Leben**

Juhuu, da bin ich wieder .  
Entschuldigt, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat, aber ich war nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Geschriebenen und hab es korrigiert und korrigiert... was daraus geworden ist, seht ihr ja jetzt hüstel  
Na ja, seid gnädig, bitte..  
lg,  
Black Rose

Thx to...  
Artemisia: Schön, dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt. Tja und die lieben Rätsel (ich muss sehen, dass ich den Überblick behalte ggg). Das Naheliegende ist nicht immer die richtige Lösung, aber du wirst es schon erfahren...  
Nics: Ich danke dir für deine Geduld ' und jetzt gehts weiter!

**Kapitel 2:**

**Neuigkeiten über Neuigkeiten**

- Crown Arkaden -

Als ich die Spielhalle betrat, war weit und breit nichts von Motoki zu sehen. Nur die üblichen Jugendlichen, die sich in Autorennen oder Actionspielen zu übertrumpfen versuchten. Was mir nur auffiel war, dass an exakt der Stelle, an der vor fünf Jahren das erste Sailor V-Spiel aufgestellt worden war, die neueste Version – die immerhin bereits drei Jahre alt war- immer noch stand und an der Wand dahinter kündigte ein Plakat ein neues Spiel an:  
„Seid ihr bereit es mit allmächtigen Gegnern aufzunehmen? Demnächst könnt ihr euer Talent beweisen! Kämpft erneut als die legendäre Kriegerin gegen die dunkle Bedrohung."  
Nun gut, ich hatte schon bessere Werbeslogans gelesen, auch zu diesem Spiel, aber vielleicht sollte ich nicht zu anspruchsvoll werden. Aber ein neues Spiel, davon hatte Artemis ja gar nichts erzählt!  
Ob er es vergessen hatte? Oder hatte er die Plakate erst heute verteilt?  
„Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah zur Seite. Neben mir stand ein großer, schwarzhaariger junger Mann. Er schien hier zu arbeiten, doch wo war Motoki?  
„Äh, hi! Ich suche einen alten Bekannten, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mir da weiterhelfen können?"  
Er lächelte mich fröhlich an. Lange konnte der noch nicht hier arbeiten, dafür war er zu motiviert.  
„Wen suchen Sie denn?"  
„Motoki Furuhata. Ihm gehörte zumindest früher die Spielhalle und eigentlich hatte er auch hier gearbeitet."  
Mein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Motoki ist immer noch der Besitzer, aber ich bin jetzt an seiner Stelle hier. Meines Wissens ist er jetzt sehr mit seinem Studium beschäftigt."  
„Er studiert wieder?"  
„Ist das so schlimm, Mina? Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung würde mich freuen", erklang hinter mir eine vertraute Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum und fiel dem Blonden um den Hals.  
„Natürlich freue ich mich! Aber reicht das denn jetzt mit dem Geld und so?"  
Er wehrte lachend ab.  
„Ganz ruhig, lass mich dir erstmal den jungen Mann hier vorstellen. Mina, das ist Kyosuke Furuhata. Wir sind Cousins, aber frag nicht über wie viele Gerade hinweg, ist eine etwas entfernte Verwandtschaft, deshalb sehen wir uns auch nicht wirklich ähnlich."  
Ich grinste Kyosuke an.  
„Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen."  
„Kyo, darf ich vorstellen: Minako Aino, vor ein paar Jahren meist gesehenster Gast in diesen Räumlichkeiten und absolut unbesiegbar im Sailor V- Spiel. Wobei du die letzte Version ja gar nicht mehr mitgekriegt hast, Mina!"  
Motokis Cousin nickte mir zu.  
„Na dann sieht man sich ja vielleicht öfters, wenn jetzt eine neue Version von Sailor V rauskommt?"  
„Mal schauen."  
Erstmal musste ich Artemis fragen, was es damit auf sich hat. Dann müsste man schauen, ob das Hauptquartier in Zukunft wieder öfters genutzt werden würde und neben allem, was sonst noch so anfiel, könnte man dann prüfen, ob es sich zeitlich einrichten ließe, an ein paar neuen Rekorden zu arbeiten. Aber irgendwo… irgendwo würde ich sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden!  
„Hey, Kyo", rief eine weibliche Stimme und wir drehten uns um. Ein rothaariges Mädchen winkte uns zu.  
„Ihr entschuldigt mich, mein Typ wird gewünscht." Und weg war meine neue Bekanntschaft.  
„Hm, sie hat sich ihn gut erzogen. Frauchen ruft und Hündchen kommt", spöttelte ich leise.  
„Mina, sei nicht so gemein. Lass uns ins Café gehen!"  
Das passte mir jetzt aber gar nicht.  
„Da komme ich gerade erst her. Ich war mit meinen Freunden dort."  
„Du meinst Makoto und die anderen? Die hatten gerade bezahlt, als ich vorbeigegangen bin. Wir haben also unsere Ruhe."  
Wie aufregend. Minako, bleib ruhig!  
„Na dann!"  
Motokis Schwester eilte sofort zu uns, als wir uns einen Platz gesucht hatten  
„Mina, dann zum zweiten Mal heute. Hat mein Bruder also eine Dumme gefunden, die er mit seinen Uni-Geschichten langweilen kann?"  
„Oh Kami, ist es so schlimm. Musstest du schon alles anhören", fragte ich gespielt besorgt, konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken.  
„Hey ihr beiden, stürzt ihr euch immer gemeinsam auf arme, hilflose männliche Wesen?"  
Ich lachte auf.  
„Nein, nur wenn wir diese männlichen Wesen gut kennen."  
„Da fühl ich mich aber geehrt", konterte Motoki ironisch und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schwesterherz, bring uns doch bitte Shakes, ja? für mich Schoko und Vanille für Mina", orderte er.  
„Du magst doch immer noch Vanille?"  
„Ja, klar."  
Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass er das noch wusste. Nun gut, vier Jahre sind keine so furchtbar lange Zeit, aber das er sich merkte, was ich im Café prinzipiell bestellte?  
„So und jetzt erzähl. Ich will alles wissen. Wie ist es auf deiner Uni, was studierst du, wie kommt es, dass du überhaupt wieder studierst?"  
Und er begann zu erzählen. Wegen Zeitmangels hatte er sich vor zwei Jahren entscheiden müssen, ob er nun nur noch in der Spielhalle arbeitete oder ob er sich ganz für ein Studium entschied. Da sein Vater ihn aber immer noch nicht finanziell unterstützte und sein Geld für das Studium nicht reichte, wenn er nicht arbeitete, hatte er sich für die Spielhalle entschieden.  
Dann, ein Jahr später, kam ein Telefonanruf von seinem Vater. Wenn er denn unbedingt weiterstudieren wolle, dann solle er das machen, seine Eltern würden die Kosten übernehmen. Was mit dem Laden sein würde, wurde nicht gesagt, deshalb hatte er sich in der Familie umgehört und als sein chaotischer Cousin Kyo erzählte, dass er eine Stelle suche, hätte er ihn eingestellt.  
Motoki vermutete hinter dem plötzlichen Wandel seines Vaters weniger eine positive Erkenntnis, sondern vielmehr neue „Freunde", vor denen sein Vater gut dastehen wollte und nicht zugeben müsste, dass sein Sohn in einer Spielhalle arbeitete, weil er selbst zu geizig war.  
Nun würde er also sein drittes Semester an der neuen Universität anfangen. Die Leute dort, Studenten wie Professoren, waren wohl äußerst angenehm. Auch wenn alle kontinuierlich nur am Lernen waren, herrschte eine entspannte Atmosphäre und die Campus- Partys an den Wochenenden waren in Studentenkreisen berüchtigt.  
„Hört sich verlockend an", kommentierte ich an diesem Punkt. Er grinste mich an.  
„Na, Lust mal mitzukommen? Unazuki begleitet mich öfters mal dorthin, sie steht auf einen meiner Kommilitonen. Ich versichere dir, neue Gesichter sind gerne gesehen."  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich besonders dann, wenn sie weiblich und jünger als der Durchschnitt sind, hm", vermutete ich trocken und Motoki setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf.  
„Aber nicht doch, Mina, wie kommst du denn darauf?... Nein, natürlich liegt das auch daran, aber ich meine es ernst, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleitest. Die Anderen können ruhig auch mitkommen."  
„Motoki, könnte es wirklich sein?"  
Er sah mich verwirrt an, nicht wissend, was ich wollen könnte. Wie sollte er auch, wenn es mir gerade es aufgefallen war?  
„Entnehme ich deinen Worten richtig, dass du momentan keine weibliche Begleitung hast? Zumindest nicht zu Partys?"  
Der Blonde seufzte.  
„Nicht nur nicht zu Partys. Ich bin momentan Single."  
Wäre dies jetzt vor drei, vier Jahren gewesen, hätte ich mich direkt angeboten, aber inzwischen sah ich Motoki nur noch als Freund, eine Art großen Bruder an. Was nichts daran änderte, dass in mir ein Charakterzug geweckt worden war, den ich in dieser starken Ausprägung eindeutig meinem Alter Ego Venus zu verdanken hatte.  
Dass da mit Reika nichts mehr war, wussten wir ja alle schon lange, aber er dürfte doch eigentlich keine Probleme haben eine Neue zu finden.Groß, schlank, sportlich, blond. Eine Mischung, die heiß begehrt war.  
„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das werden wir schon ändern", verkündete ich und er sah mich misstrauisch an.  
„Mina, was hast du vor?"  
„Lass dich einfach mal überraschen! Und sag mir und den anderen Bescheid, wann die nächste Party ist. Und wo."  
„Noch hat das neue Semester nicht angefangen", bemerkte Motoki und ich nickte nur.  
„Schon klar, ich wollte dich auch nur darauf hinweisen."  
„So, aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe mit dem Erzählen."  
Schade, ich hatte gehofft, er hätte es vergessen.  
„Was willst du wissen, Motoki?"  
„Alles."  
„Das bezweifle ich."  
„Na was sich so ereignet hat, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, wie es momentan aussieht, so in der Richtung."  
„Nun gut, du hast es so gewollt."  
Und ich begann zu erzählen. Von zwei entspannten Jahren, in denen die beiden Hauptthemen Schule und meine Freundinnen waren, bei beiden die ein oder anderen überstandene Krise. Von meiner Familie, die mir immer fremder wurde. Eher scherzend von der Tatsache, dass ich scheinbar nicht fähig war eine Beziehung zu haben, die länger als zwei Wochen dauerte.  
„Du meintest vorhin, dass es in der Schule Ärger mit Neuen gibt. Was sind das für Typen", fragte Motoki anschließend.  
„Nun ja, Ärger ist eigentlich übertrieben. Es sind Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, Alex und Valerie Winston. Sie kommen aus England und machen mit sind in unserem Jahrgang, machen also den Abschluss mit uns. Bisher zeichnen sie sich eher dadurch aus, dass sie ein äußerst asoziales Verhalten zeigen und sich von allen abgrenzen. Oder zumindest wollen sie das. Scheinbar wirkt deren Verhalten auf andere Leute wiederum so anziehend, dass sie einen eigenen Fanclub haben."  
Mein Gegenüber sah mich ungläubig an.  
„Jetzt ernsthaft?"  
„Leider ja. Usagi und ich wohnen in Apartment 14, Ami und Mako in 13. Der Flur auf dem unsere Wohnungen liegen fängt bei Nummer 11 an und endet bei Nummer 18. Rate mal, wer da wohnt."  
„Die Neuen."  
„Exakt. Ich schätze du bist nicht überrascht, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass der Fanclub der beiden den Flur belagert und wir uns jedes Mal den Weg zu unseren Wohnungen erkämpfen müssen?"  
„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Motoki amüsiert.  
„Sind das Leute aus dem Abschlussjahr?"  
„Nein, das ist ja mit das größte Problem. Hauptsächlich Jüngere, die in unserem Wohnheim überhaupt nichts zu suchen haben und denen der Zutritt nur in Notfällen gestattet ist."  
Es war nur fraglich, was mit Notfällen gemeint war. Nur eines war klar: Fanclub- Belagerungen bestimmt nicht.  
„Aber warte mal kurz. Die Typen sind heute zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht und haben schon einen Fanclub?"  
Ich nickte.  
„ Heute war ja ein regulärer Schultag, also hatten die beiden auch den ganzen Tag Unterricht. Da beide auch noch AG hatten waren sie von 8.00 Uhr bis 17.30 Uhr in der Schule. Neuneinhalb Stunden reichen locker für so etwas. Die Belagerung habe ich nach dem Volleyballtraining erlebt. Ich wollte schnell in die Wohnung um mich umzuziehen, da die Mädchen und ich uns ja treffen wollten, aber so schnell ging das leider nicht. Zum Glück ging es Ami, Mako und Usagi genauso und wir kamen gemeinsam zu spät. Von Rei war allerdings auch noch nichts zu sehen, sie war ebenfalls aufgehalten worden."  
Mein Handy klingelte und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Motoki nahm ich den Anruf an.  
„Hey Ami, was ist los?"  
„Wir waren gerade noch bei Usagi zuhause und haben mit Luna gesprochen. Es gibt Neuigkeiten, wir treffen uns im Wohnheim. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir die beiden Katzen dort hineinschmuggeln können?"  
Tiere waren strengstens verboten.  
„Nehmt eine Sporttasche, Usagi hat so etwas nicht, aber Shingo müsste eine haben, er spielt ja Fußball. Und lasst Mako die Tasche tragen, dann ist es am unauffälligsten. Dass Usagi Sport macht, glaubt eh keiner und ich weiß nicht, wie vielen bekannt ist, dass du hin und wieder schwimmst."  
„Gut, danke. Also bis gleich."  
„Bis gleich."  
Ich verstaute mein Handy wieder, nahm meinen Geldbeutel heraus und gab Unazuki Zeichen, dass ich zahlen wollte.  
„Motoki, es tut mir leid, aber es gibt etwas Dringendes zu erledigen und ich muss sofort zurück ins Wohnheim."  
Der junge Mann sah mich erst ein wenig enttäuscht, dann prüfend an.  
„Gibt es eine neue Gefahr? Kämpft ihr immer noch", fragte er leise und ich runzelte die Stirn. Stimmt ja, er hatte damals erfahren, dass wir die Sailors waren, was auch zu erwarten gewesen war, da wir unser Hauptquartier unter seiner Spielhalle hatten. Uh, Hauptquartier, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Na ja, musste ich morgen nachholen.  
„Nein, keine Sorge, wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft und so schnell werden wir es auch nicht mehr tun", log ich ohne zu zögern. Es war vielleicht moralisch nicht okay, aber ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen.  
„Mina, sag mir, wenn etwas ist, ja? Vielleicht kann ich euch ja irgendwie unterstützen!"  
Ich überlegte schnell und beugte mich dann ein wenig vor, das mussten jetzt ja nicht alle mitkriegen.  
„Sag mir nur eines. Der Zugang zu unserem HQ, ist er noch frei?"  
Motoki nickte.  
„Natürlich, deshalb steht das Spiel ja auch noch da. Vermutlich wird das Neue auch wieder dorthin kommen?"  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Motoki. Nicht, weil ich es nicht will, sondern weil ich es nicht weiß."  
Unazuki kam, ich gab ihr das Geld und verabschiedete mich. Wenn ich pünktlich sein wollte, musste ich mich jetzt beeilen.

Narrator 's POV

Aurelia Parker bezahlte etwa zehn Minuten nach Minako und verließ lächelnd das Café.  
Weshalb war ihr bloß so klar gewesen, dass sich ihre Begleiter den „Erdenbewohnern" gegenüber nicht unbedingt freundlich verhalten würden? Aber das machte ihr Vorhaben komplizierter, vielleicht sollte sie recht bald Kontakt zu ihnen herstellen.  
Sie sah sich prüfend in den Arkaden um, während sie gemütlich zum Ausgang schlenderte. Im ersten OG war ein großer Laden zu vermieten, sie hatte bereits mit dem Vermieter gesprochen. Zunächst würde sie hier ihr Debüt als Modell geben und wenn das, wie erhofft, eine erfolgreiche Karriere würde, würde hier schon bald ihr eigener Fashion –Shop eingerichtet werden. Interesse würde wahrscheinlich schon allein die Kombination aus ihr und ihrer Agentur wecken. Denn sie würde hier als Engländerin bekannt werden, ihre Agentur allerdings hatte ihren Hauptsitz in Irland, also Republik Irland und somit nicht Teil Großbritanniens. Natürlich hatten sich in den letzten Jahren dort die Spannungen gelegt und nur in Nordirland gab es hin und wieder die üblichen Kämpfe zwischen Katholiken und Protestanten, aber so tragisch war das ja nicht. Zumindest nicht für sie als kampferprobte Soldatin. Die Menschen hier auf der Erde sahen das allerdings anders.  
Doch es war nicht ihre Aufgabe über solche Dinge zu philosophieren, es gab anderes zu tun.  
Und damit sollte sie so langsam anfangen.

* * *

**-**Wohnheim Juuban High School, Wohnung 14-

Als ich eintrat, waren die anderen bereits versammelt und saßen im Wohnzimmer. Artemis sprang von seinem Sessel und lief mir entgegen.  
„Mina, da bist du ja!"  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte eigentlich in die Spielhalle, traf aber auf Motoki und da er sich so freute mich wieder zu sehen, bin ich mit ihm ins Café."  
„Spielhalle ist der richtige Stichpunkt", sagte der weiße Kater sogleich und ich nickte.  
„Ich habe es mitgekriegt. Aber lass uns erst zu den anderen gehen."  
Ich stellte meine Schuhe ordentlich neben die der anderen und trat in den kleinen Raum, in dem wir meist zusammen saßen.  
„Hier bin ich. Also, was gibt es alles."  
Ich machte es mir auf dem Sessel bequem, den Artemis schon belagert hatte und er machte es sich auf meinem Schoß gemütlich, genauso wie Luna auf Usagis.  
„Nun, wir haben die Aufenthaltsorte dieser Lichter, die Rei und Michiru sahen, herausgefunden", erklärte Luna.  
„Lass mich raten, Tokio?"  
Die schwarze Katze verneinte und Artemis fuhr fort:  
„ Eines in Australien, eines in Indien und zwei in Russland."  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Das macht ja gar keinen Sinn."  
„Och, vielleicht ist es ja jemand, der mal wieder die Herrschaft über die Erde übernehmen will. Wir hatten so lange Ruhe", spottete Rei.  
„Da ist es doch taktisch klüger von mehreren Orten aus zu handeln."  
„Kann es nicht sein, dass die Analyse undeutlich war? Dass es doch Japan statt Russland ist", fragte ich Luna, obwohl ich wusste, dass die Technik, die wir benutzten, solche Fehler unmöglich machte.  
Dementsprechend entrüstet sah mich die schwarze Katze auch an.  
„Nein, die Auswertung ist eindeutig!"  
„Du würdest Japan vorziehen, weil dann die Herkunft der Zwillinge zumindest teilweise geklärt wäre", vermutete Ami und ich nickte bestätigend. Teilweise geklärt war zwar übertrieben, doch ich wüsste, dass ich nicht nur Opfer einer Einbildung wäre.  
„Tja, leider ist das nahe liegende nicht immer die Lösung."  
„Gibt es irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, woher diese Lichter kommen? Unser Sonnensystem, von einem unserer Planeten oder außerhalb", fragte Mako ernst.  
„Außerhalb", antwortete Artemis knapp und alle seufzten.  
Dann waren die Möglichkeiten, wer es sein könnte, natürlich riesig. Okay, die gesamte Bevölkerung unserer Planeten zusammen war auch nicht gerade wenig, aber das war eine begrenzte Zahl, die man überprüfen konnte. Der Rest des Weltalls hingegen war für uns nicht erfassbar.  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen", fragte Usagi.  
„Recherchieren und sonst können wir nur abwarten", lautete Lunas Antwort.  
Mir kamen Artys Worte bei der Begrüßung in den Sinn.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der Hauptzentrale? Ich habe vorhin erfahren, dass es ein neues Sailor V- Spiel gibt. Habt ihr etwas damit zu tun oder hat jemand anderes beschlossen, diese Idee wieder aufzunehmen?"  
„Nein, wir haben es entwickelt. Diesmal dient es nicht unbedingt eurem Training, sondern es ist ein neuer Zugang zum Hauptquartier."  
„Ein neuer Zugang? An einer anderen Stelle oder nur verändert", hakte Rei nach.  
„Nein, das neue Spiel wird dort stehen, wo auch die alten bisher standen. Es geht nur um einen sichereren Zugang. Ihr müsst nicht nur eine bestimmte Tastenkombination drücken, sondern eure Fingerabdrücke werden gescannt. Es wurde ein wenig umgebaut, ihr kommt nun zunächst in einen Vorraum und an der Tür zum Hauptraum ist ein Schloss, in das ihr einen Zahlencode eintippen müsst. Jede von euch bekommt einen eigenen Code. Übrigens kann nur eine Person pro Code den Raum betreten, ihr müsst euch also anstellen."  
Zahlencodes waren eine ganz schlechte Idee. Ich war zwar nicht so chaotisch, wie ich immer tat, aber Zahlen konnte ich mir trotzdem nie merken. Außerdem war das verdammt ungünstig, es hielt im Notfall hielt das zu lange auf.  
„Aber was ist, wenn es schnell gehen muss? Dann haben wir keine Zeit dafür", sprach Ami aus, was wir alle dachten.  
„Keine Sorge, daran ist gedacht, wir müssen es nur noch einrichten", erklärte Luna.  
„Aber ihr müsst trotzdem einsehen, dass es auch seinen Nutzen hat. So kann kein Unbefugter Eindringen. Weder, Kyosuke, dieser Neue, noch Motoki, obwohl der ja nur noch sehr selten dort zu sein scheint. Bevor ihr euch jetzt beschwert, es ist nicht so, dass wir Motoki misstrauen, schließlich wusste er die ganze Zeit von uns, hat dieses Wissen aber nicht ausgeplaudert. Aber wenn es neue Feinde gibt, kann es sein, dass sie von ihm oder dem Anderen Besitz ergreifen."  
Ich nickte.  
„Schon klar, Luna. Das ist selbstverständlich."  
„Gut, dann war es das für heute. Wir machen uns auf den Rückweg zu Usagis Familie", erklärte Artemis und stand auf, ebenso Luna.  
„Kann Rei euch nicht mitnehmen", fragte ich erstaunt, schließlich lag das Haus der Tsukinos in der Nähe und war nur ein geringer Umweg für Mars.  
Ein Hüsteln ertönte und ich sah zu unserer Priesterin.  
„Nun, ich hatte überlegt, Usagi hat auch schon zugestimmt, ob ich nicht bei euch übernachten könnte?" Sie sah mich verlegen an, wissend, dass ich es nicht mochte, wenn etwas ohne mich entschieden wurde.  
„Und wo willst du schlafen? Die Couch ist zu schmal und wir haben kein Gästezimmer. Und ich ziehe bestimmt nicht zu Usagi!"  
„Hey, weshalb nicht", fragte meine blonde Freundin empört.  
„Weil du immer das gesamte Bett für die beanspruchst. Ich erinnere nur an Unazukis Besuch letzte Woche. Du hast mich zwar langsam, aber beharrlich so zur Seite weggedrängt, dass ich schließlich aus dem Bett gefallen bin!"  
Usagi lief rot an und verstummte.  
„Nun ja", mischte sich nun Rei wieder ein. „Ich dachte auch eher daran bei dir zu schlafen."  
Huh? Seit wann das denn?  
„Bist du sicher? Darauf bist du ja noch nie gekommen."  
Sie sah mich groß an.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los? Hast du etwas dagegen, dass ich in deinem Bett schlafe? Oder eher, dass du ein wenig Platz machen müsstest?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Es war nur unerwartet."  
Mein Handy klingelte, scheinbar war ich heute echt gefragt.  
„Ja?" Die anderen sahen mich gespannt an, neugierig wer das wohl sein könnte.  
„Hey, Mina, ich bin's Haruka."  
„Haruka, grüß dich. Was gibt es? Hatte Michiru eine neue Vision? Oder habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?"  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens der Outer rückten alle näher zu mir.  
„Das nicht, aber ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns alle treffen könnten. Um die Situation zu besprechen."  
„Klar. Nur wann? Morgen geht nicht, wir haben alle unsere AGs und außerdem haben wir jeden Freitagabend mit den anderen Leuten aus unserem Jahrgang einen gemeinsamen Abend. Stärkung des sozialen Verhaltens. Angeblich und nur bedingt nützlich."  
Haruka lachte.  
„Na dann, viel Spaß. Was ist mit Samstag? Morgens zum Frühstück?"  
„Gute Idee. Gegenüber vom Eis- Café gibt es ein neues Bistro, dort können wir uns treffen."  
„Habt ihr schon Pläne, was ihr jetzt macht?"  
„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall trainieren." Usagi mir gegenüber sah mich entsetzt an. Alles, was mit Training und daher mit körperlicher Anstrengung zu tun hatte, war für sie ein Tabuthema.  
„Ich habe morgen zwei Freistunden und werde diese vermutlich nutzen um Übungen und Pläne auszuarbeiten."  
„Gut, Mina, ich werde dasselbe machen und übermorgen vergleichen wir."  
„Einverstanden. Um neun Uhr vor dem Bistro."  
„Bis dann."  
Haruka legte auf und ich legte mein Handy auf den Tisch. Die anderen sahen mich fragend an.  
„Also los, was wollte Haruka", fragten Rei und Mako gleichzeitig.  
„Und was soll das mit dem Training", mischte sich Usagi ein.  
„Wir treffen uns Samstagmorgen um neun Uhr vor dem neuen Bistro in den Crown- Arkaden um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ich werde Trainingspläne für uns aufstellen und Haruka will sie sich ansehen."  
„Bloß nicht, die wird das ganze noch verschlimmern", murrte Usagi und ich grinste.  
„Oh, Usa, Haruka wird es nicht nur erweitern, ich wette mit dir, sie wird auch einen Teil davon übernehmen!"  
Die Blonde war der Ohnmacht nahe.  
„Oh Kami, warum hasst du mich?"


	4. Unbegründete Eifersucht

**Minako – Eine Lüge als Leben**

**Kapitel 3: Unbegründete Eifersucht**

- Crown Arkaden –

Ich war die Erste, die am vor dem Bistro eintraf, allerdings waren es auch noch zehn Minuten bis zur verabredeten Uhrzeit. Usagi war nach mir aufgestanden und war dementsprechend auch erst später fertig, aber da ich keine Lust hatte zu warten, hatte ich alles Nötige in meine Tasche gepackt und war vorgegangen. Es wunderte mich nur, dass noch nichts von Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru zu sehen war oder besser gesagt, hatte es mich gewundert, bis mich jetzt plötzlich ein zierliches, schwarzhaariges Mädchen herzlich umarmte und ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Rücken mich beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
„Da seid ihr ja", ächzte ich ein wenig.  
„Mina -chan, endlich sehen wir uns wieder", jubelte Hotaru und ich war, auch wenn ich es nach außen nicht zeigte, recht überrascht wegen dieser Wiedersehensfreude. Natürlich, ich war, neben den Outers, vielleicht diejenige, die sich am meisten freute Hotaru auch in ihrer Gestalt als Sailor Saturn zu treffen. Dafür konnte sie schließlich nichts und ihre Aufgabe als Senshi der Stille änderte ja nichts an ihrem Charakter. Ich meine, nehmt mich! Ich bin die Kriegerin der Liebe und Schönheit und gerade Liebe war bei mir zurzeit ein Reizthema!  
„Na altes Haus, so sieht man sich wieder", ertönte Harukas Stimme und ich sah die große Blonde gespielt beleidigt an.  
„Da du ja älter bist, als ich …"  
Michirus helles Lachen ertönte und sie umarmte mich.  
„Fangt doch nicht jetzt schon wieder an, ihr habt noch genug Zeit um euch zu streiten!"  
„Das ist wohl wahr", stimmte Setsuna zu und auch sie umarmte mich, was mich erstaunte, denn sehr eng war ich mit der Hüterin von Raum und Zeit noch nie gewesen. Um nicht zu sagen, ich hatte immer noch einen gewissen Respekt vor der Älteren, aber immerhin existierte sie nun mal seit Anbeginn der Zeit und war die Senshi mit der meisten Erfahrung.  
Sie lächelte mich warm an, vermutlich wusste sie genau, was gerade in mir vorging.  
„Wie mir scheint, sind wir bisher die Einzigen", bemerkte Michiru.  
„Lasst uns doch schon mal reingehen, ich habe noch nicht gegessen", bat Hotaru und wir stimmten zu. Ein Ecktisch am Fenster bot genug Platz für uns und die noch erwarteten Mädchen.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen aus der Spielhalle, das Motokis Cousin Kyosuke so herumkommandierte, kam zu uns und nahm unsere Bestellung entgegen.  
„Hast du den Trainingsplan dabei", fragte Haruka und ich nahm die Mappe heraus, in der ich die Übungen gesammelt hatte.  
„Auf den ersten beiden Seiten habe ich einfach nur Basisübungen aufgelistet, auf den Seiten danach stehen dann die Einteilungen. Ich dachte zunächst an Konditions- und leichtes Krafttraining. Im zweiten Teil habe ich dann Erweiterungen eingebaut", erklärte ich kurz, während Haruka prüfend meine Tabellen durchlas. Es war eigentlich ein Glücksfall, dass sie mit uns trainieren wollte, denn als ehemalige Läuferin wusste sie immer noch am besten, wie man fit wurde und auch blieb. Ebenso Michiru, die zumindest früher oft und gut geschwommen war.  
Auf einmal tönte ein ohrenbetäubendes „Da seid ihr ja!" durch den Raum und wir zuckten zusammen. Definitiv Usagi! Gefolgt von Ami, Rei und Makoto kam sie angerannt und laute Begrüßungen fanden statt, gefolgt von Drängeln und Streit um die Sitzplätze, bis jede einen Platz gefunden hatte.  
Die einzigen, die vollkommen gelassen blieben, waren Haruka und Setsuna. Setsuna stand einfach über unserem kindischen Verhalten und Haruka war immer noch in meine Unterlagen vertieft und hatte zur Begrüßung nur kurz „Hallo" gesagt.  
Schließlich sah sie auf.  
„Kann ich die haben oder brauchst du die noch?"  
„Nein, ich habe auch noch ein Exemplar davon."  
„Gut, danke."  
Sie suchte etwas in ihrer Tasche und reichte mir ebenfalls eine Mappe.  
„Das sind meine Vorschläge."  
Natürlich konnte ich nicht widerstehen und musste sogleich überfliegen, was Uranus an Übungen zusammengestellt hatte. Ich nickte hin und wieder zustimmend, aber bei manchen Dingen runzelte ich die Augenbrauen, ich war mir dann nicht sicher, ob man das schon so früh einbringen sollte. Andererseits blieb uns keine Zeit um wählerisch zu sein.  
Ich sah auf, als unsere Bestellungen serviert wurden und Usagis Protest erklang, weil wir nicht auf sie gewartet hatten, bevor sie selbst bestellte.  
„Und was meinst du, Mina? Natürlich kannst du die Mappe haben, ich habe auch ein Exemplar."  
Haruka grinste mich an, was ich erwiderte, bevor ich nickte.  
„Grundsätzlich in Ordnung, nur manches dürfte zu schwer sein um es gleich am Anfang zu machen. Ich denke wir sollten es mischen. Zuerst meinen Basisteil erweitert mit einigen deiner Übungen und dann deinen zweiten Teil."  
Sie nickte und holte noch eine zweite Mappe aus ihrer Tasche. Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee, bevor ich sie aufschlug und durchlas. Was nun in Tabellen vor mir aufgelistet war, waren Übungen für Hochleistungssportler, bei denen ich mich erinnerte ein paar probiert zu haben, allerdings nur die, die hier als Basis gekennzeichnet waren und ich war damals daran gescheitert.  
Ich trank erneut von meinem Kaffee.  
„Das sind die Übungen für euch Outers?"  
„Ja und nein", antwortete Michiru an Harukas Stelle fröhlich und Setsuna fuhr fort:  
„Wir beabsichtigen dich in unser Training aufzunehmen."  
Diesmal verschluckte ich mich und hustete einige Male stark, bevor der Kaffee zurück aus der Luftröhre und in der Magenröhre war.  
„Bitte was?"  
Harukas Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört Blondie, du machst unser Training mit! Dafür wird Hotaru mit den anderen Inners trainieren, sie hatte davon ja noch nicht so viel mitgekriegt."  
„Ich nehme an, das sind unsere Trainingspläne, die ihr da besprecht", fragte Usagi misstrauisch und nahm ihre Tasche vom Tisch, da nun auch die Bestellungen der anderen gebracht wurden.  
„Können wir die dann auch mal sehen? Wir haben ein Recht zu erfahren, wie wir in nächster Zeit schuften müssen!"  
„Iss erstmal, Usa", riet ich ihr, „wie ich dich kenne, wird dir in Anbetracht dieser Pläne der Hunger vergehen."  
Blicke des Entsetzens kommentierten meine Worte, doch da ich die beiden Mappen nun in meiner Tasche verstaute, war eh nichts zu machen und alle wandten sich ihrem Frühstück zu. Rei brauchte nicht lange um Setsuna, Michiru und Hotaru in ein Gespräch einzubinden, in das schließlich auch Ami, Usagi und Makoto einstimmten, so dass nur Haruka und ich schweigend einander gegenüber saßen und das ganze mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung betrachteten, bis Haruka mir schließlich unter dem Tisch gegen das Bein trat.  
Ich starrte sie sauer an.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt", grummelte ich.  
„Erzähl schon."  
„Bitte?"  
„Na du sollst erzählen?"  
Tja, schön und gut, ich erzähle immer gerne und viel, natürlich auch ihr, nur wusste ich gerade nicht, was sie von mir hören wollte!  
„Was denn überhaupt?"  
„Na von den Neuen."  
„Du meinst die Wilson- Zwillinge?"  
„Wen denn sonst!"  
Woher soll ich das denn wissen?  
„So viel gibt es da nicht zu erzählen."  
„Mina, ich bitte dich, du weißt genau, dass Michiru diese Vision hatte und sie hat gestern noch etwas gesehen, aber das hatte speziell mit dir zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, was ich meine."  
Nicht direkt, aber mit dieser zweiten Vision hatte sie mein Interesse geweckt.  
„Nun ja, Valerie und Alex Winston sind Zwillinge, kommen aus England und gehen ebenso wie Ami, Mako, Usagi und ich in die Abschlussklasse der Juuban High School. Valerie ist in der Klasse von Usa und mir, Alex beehrt Mako und Ami. So weit das offiziell Bekannte. Was nun so auffällig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie mir sehr vertraut und bekannt vorkommen, auch wenn sie durch ihr Benehmen erfolgreich darin sind meine Abneigung zu erlangen. Das Problem ist, dass ich mir sicher bin, sie in den letzten 18 Jahren, die ich hier auf der Erde verbracht habe, also seit meiner Geburt, noch nie getroffen zu haben. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass sie nicht von der Erde stammen, zumindest nicht in diesem Jahrhundert", schilderte ich Haruka meine Vermutung, die ich auch den Inners bereits erzählt hatte. Sie betrachtete mich nachdenklich.  
„Wenn man nun Reis und Michirus Visionen hinzunimmt, könnte man also sagen, dass die beiden, zwei der Lichtgestalten sind und zu der Dreiergruppe gehören."  
Ich nickte bestätigend.  
„Fragt sich nur, wer die dritte Person ist, die die Gruppe vervollständigt und wer hinter dieser Einzelperson steckt, die die vierte Lichtgestalt ist."  
„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir die Zwillinge überwachen. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Michirus Vision zeigte, dass sich nach der Ankunft der vierten Gestalt Böses über die Erde ausbreitete!"  
„Nur, bedeutet das, dass das Böse erst durch die vierte Person auf die Erde gebracht wird oder ist die vierte Person einer von den Guten oder hilf sie den ersten Drei etc. ."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und biss von meinem Brötchen ab, das waren entschieden zu viele Möglichkeiten, die wir beachten mussten. Außerdem, wie wollten wir eigentlich gleichzeitig trainieren und die Zwillinge überwachen?  
Plötzlich herrschte Stille um uns und erstaunt sahen Haruka und ich zu den anderen.  
„Was is'n los?"  
„Könnt ihr nicht einmal an etwas anderes denken, als irgendwelche blöden Bedrohungen, Trainingsübungen und was ihr sonst noch ausheckt", fragte Usagi sauer.  
Hm, weshalb denn aushecken? Training stimmt ja, aber hey, wir gehören zu den Guten, wir sind keine Bedrohung!  
„Irgendwer muss ja dafür sorgen, dass du in Form kommst, Mondgesicht", gab Haruka gelassen zur Antwort und Usagi setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.  
Die meisten grinsten, nur Rei, die mir quer gegenüber saß, starrte mich düster an und mir wurde ein wenig unwohl. Die Priesterin musste nicht mal verwandelt sein um einem Angst einzujagen und sie wusste das genau.  
„Äh, Rei? Was ist los", fragte ich vorsichtig und sie starrte mich unverwandt düster an.  
„Es fängt bereits an."  
Nun sahen alle fragend zu der Senshi des Feuers.  
„Was denn", fragte Usagi neugierig.  
„Erinnert ihr euch an vorgestern, als wir ebenfalls hier saßen und Michiru gerade gegangen war? Was wir festgestellt haben?"  
Mal schauen, da waren die Visionen gewesen und wir haben unsere Füller herausgeholt, aber das war alles noch mit Neptun. Nun da wäre dann nur noch diese lästige Geschichte, dass ich meinem Alter Ego aus dem Silbermillenium immer ähnlicher werde und dass Venus enger mit den Outers befreundet war, als mit ihren Inners. Das wollte die doch jetzt nicht wieder aufwärmen?  
Usagi, Ami und Mako nickten nachdenklich und sahen prüfend zu mir und Haruka; diese, Michiru, Hotaru und Setsuna wiederum sahen erstaunt zu mir, als ich tief seufzte und die Inners genervt ansah.  
„Ihr wollt doch nicht schon wieder damit anfangen?"  
„Doch wollen wir, es wird immer deutlicher! Das passt mir ganz und gar nicht", knurrte Rei.  
Was war denn jetzt los, man konnte es auch übertreiben. Selbst wenn ich mich jetzt enger mit den anderen anfreunden würde, waren Rei, Ami, Mako und Usa doch immer noch meine besten Freundinnen! Kein Grund zur Aufregung, nur weil ich vielleicht nicht mehr so oft mit ihnen zusammen wäre, hieße das doch nicht, dass ich mich ganz von ihnen abwende.  
Ami legte der Priesterin in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Und diese Zusammenarbeit für das Training unterstützt das auch noch."  
Nun erschien in Setsunas Augen ein wissender Ausdruck, auch Michiru nickte verstehend und Haruka schien zumindest etwas zu ahnen. Nur Hotaru war ahnungslos und sah fragend vom einen zum anderen.  
„Was ist denn mit Mina -chan?"  
„Nun, ich denke man kann sagen, dass Ami, Rei, Mako und Usagi ein wenig eifersüchtig sind", erklärte Michiru der Jüngsten von uns.  
„Auf Mina -chan?"  
„Nein, auf Ruka, Michiru, dich und mich", antwortete Setsuna sanft. Hotaru nickte plötzlich verstehend.  
„Weil Mina –chan die ganze Zeit mit Ruka gesprochen hat und sich so gut mit uns versteht?"  
„Das gehört dazu", erklärte Haruka, „ aber es hat auch mit der Vergangenheit zu tun, bevor das Sibermillenium endete."  
Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Hotaru, doch bevor wir reagieren konnten, saß sie auch schon wieder aufrecht. Wenn sich auch ihr Aussehen nicht verändert hatte, so hatte sie sich doch verändert, denn uns sahen nicht mehr die fröhlichen Augen einer 14- Jährigen an, sondern die klugen und wissenden Augen Sailor Saturns.  
„Ich erinnere mich. Sie sind nicht nur eifersüchtig, weil sich Venus gut mit uns versteht, sondern weil sie ein Teil von uns ist!"  
Nun sahen alle Inners, inklusive mir, die jüngere Senshi vollkommen perplex an.  
„Teil von euch", wisperte ich ungläubig.  
Was ging denn jetzt ab? Waren die alle verrückt geworden? Hatten die sich gegen mich verschworen?

„_Prinzessin, euer Besuch ist da. Sie warten in der Bibliothek", verkündete ein brünetter Mann einer jungen Frau, die auf einer Bank in einem Rosengarten saß.  
_„_Ich danke Euch, Tudor."  
__Sie eilte in den Palast, einige Gänge entlang und betrat schließlich eine große Bibliothek, in der sich bereits vier andere Frauen versammelt hatten. Alle trugen lange, elegante Kleider, die in schlichtem Weiß gehalten waren und um ihren Hals einfache Ketten. Nichts verriet, dass sie ebenfalls Prinzessinnen waren.  
_„_Endlich seid ihr da. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr doch noch kommen konntet!"  
__Sie umarmte jede der Frauen und sie setzten sich hin.  
_„_Nun sag schon, was sollen wir _ihr_ schenken?"  
_„_Ich habe mir da Folgendes überlegt…"  
__Sie rückten zusammen und aufgeregtes Tuscheln erklang._

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah lauter besorgte Gesichter um mich herum.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und Mako konnte dich gerade noch festhalten, bevor du auf den Boden gerutscht wärest", erzählte Usagi aufgeregt. Und tatsächlich hielt mich die Brünette immer noch fest umklammert.  
Rei reichte mir ihr Glas Wasser über den Tisch, ich nahm es dankbar und trank ein paar Schlucke.  
„Keine Sorge, es hat keiner mitbekommen", beruhigte mich Ami, als ich mich nervös im Raum umsah.  
„Gut."  
„Aber wie konnte das passieren? Du hast bestimmt zu wenig gegessen, Mina", rügte mich Usagi.  
„Ich weiß, ich esse zuviel, vielleicht sollten wir zusammen ein gesundes Mittelmaß finden und uns gemeinsam daran halten. Du passt auf, dass ich nicht zuviel esse und ich achte darauf, dass du nicht weiter hungerst."  
„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Ami zu, „ich stelle euch einen Plan zusammen."  
„Und ich werde sehen, dass ich selbst für uns kochen darf", verkündete Mako.  
Rei sah mich einfach nur an, ihre Augen heller als gewöhnlich und ich meinte eine Träne zu sehen.  
„Minako Aino, wag es nicht mir noch mal so einen Schrecken einzujagen", flüsterte sie und ich nickte.  
„Ich verspreche es Rei, zumindest dass ich es nicht absichtlich mache."  
Die Priesterin grinste und schien wieder normal.  
Ein erneuter Tritt gegen mein Bein lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu Haruka.  
„Ruh dich aus. Ich werde aus unseren Entwürfen einen gemeinsamen Trainingsplan zusammenstellen. Vielleicht machst du dann am besten wirklich erst bei deinen Freunden mit. Wir werden sehen, ob du dann so weit bist unser Training mitzumachen."  
Michiru nickte.  
„Wir haben ja deine Nummer. Wir melden uns dann."  
„Du solltest dieses Wochenende friedlich verbringen. Entspannt, geht in einen Park oder zu einem See. Keine körperlichen oder geistigen Anstrengungen und keine Partys", verordnete Setsuna und Hotaru sah mir einfach nur in die Augen. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl erfüllte mich und ich lächelte sie an.  
„Danke, Hotaru –chan."  
Nun lächelte sie mich an, ich konnte nur vermuten, dass es war, weil ich sie nicht als Saturn angesprochen hatte, denn die ihre Augen waren immer noch die der Senshi. Sie schien in Hotaru erneut erwacht zu sein. So waren wir also alle wieder versammelt, bereit erneute Feinde zu bekämpfen.  
Die Outers standen auf, verabschiedeten sich und gingen noch kurz zum Tresen um zu bezahlen, dann verließen sie das Café.

Hotarus POV

Gemächlich gingen wir zum Ausgang der Arkaden, wir wollten direkt nach Hause fahren. Haruka und ich hatten eine schöne Wohnung gefunden, die in der Nähe der Juuban High School lag, damit wir möglichst nahe bei den anderen waren und gemeinsam kämpfen konnten.  
Das Saturn nun ausgerechnet in der Anwesenheit der Inners erwacht war, war mir zwar nicht so recht gewesen, aber was geschehen war, war geschehen.Wobei man nicht wirklich von Erwachen sprechen konnte. Damals, als ich erst zu Mistress 9 wurde und mich dann in Saturn verwandelt habe, das war in der Tat ein Erwachen gewesen. Sie war auch vorher in mir gewesen, nur wusste ich nicht von ihr und danach war ich mir eben immer bewusst, dass ich auch eine Kriegerin war, nur dass mein Alter Ego nicht zum Vorschein kam. Doch wenn ich zweifelte und mutlos war, machte sie mir immer Mut und nach und nach verschmelzen wir miteinander. Heute war wieder so ein Moment. Ihr Wissen und ihre Erfahrung hatten sich mir eröffnet und ich bin ihr ähnlicher geworden. Dennoch habe ich meinen Charakter doch beibehalten!  
Ich werde auch einmal ihre Ernsthaftigkeit übernehmen, aber das ändert doch nichts weiter an mir.  
Da sieht man es, meine Selbstzweifel melden sich wieder.  
Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter lenkte mich ab und ich sah hoch zu Setsuna, die mich liebevoll anlächelte.  
„Keine Sorge, sie zählen dich ebenso wie uns schon lange zu ihren Freunden. Sie wissen, dass Saturn nicht sofort die vollkommene Zerstörung bringt, sondern eine Verbündete ist."  
Ich lächelte zurück.  
„Trotzdem, ich war froh, dass Mina -chan mich Hotaru genannt hat."  
Haruka neben mir nickte.  
„Da waren wir alle froh."

* * *

-Juuban High School, Apartment 18 –

Narrator 's POV

Valerie saß im Wohnzimmer auf einem der Sessel und beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder pausenlos auf und ab ging.  
„Na, bald angekommen oder hast du noch ein Stück vor dir?"  
„Val, das ist nicht witzig!"  
„Ich weiß doch, _Alex_. Aber was sollen wir schon groß tun, außer weitermachen wie bisher?"  
Der junge Mann stoppte schließlich und setzte sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber seiner Schwester.  
„Theoretisch könnten wir uns ein wenig freundlicher verhalten."  
Sie seufzte und strich eine Haarsträhne zurück.  
„Du weißt wie schwer mir das fällt. Ich wollte schließlich nur hierhin um unsere Prinzessin zu suchen. Sonst finde ich hier nichts Interessantes. Die Menschen hier sind furchtbar gehetzt und ignorant gegenüber wahren Gefühlen. Wenn sich hier ein Paar gegenseitig seine wahren Gefühle gesteht, sind das meist nur Bruchteile."  
„Damit hast du allerdings Recht, das ist schon beinahe unerträglich. Was schätzt du, weiß sie inzwischen, wer wir sind?"  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Niemals. Sie traut uns nicht, wie ihre Freundinnen auch, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie es weiß. Das sie es wissen will. Und es sind vier Neue hinzugekommen."  
„Ich weiß. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die Outer Senshi."  
Beunruhigt sah Val ihren Bruder an.  
„Meinst du es gibt Krieg?"  
„ich weiß es nicht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass Neptun und Mars Visionen hatten, diese scheinen aber nicht eindeutig gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht haben wir auch nur das Pech, dass ausgerechnet jetzt irgendein neuer Feind beschlossen hat, den Silberkristall der Mondprinzessin haben zu wollen."  
„Sei nicht so ironisch, Alex. Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, ich habe keine Lust auf einmal einer Gruppe Kriegerinnen gegenüber zu stehen, die mich am liebsten tot sehen würden. Und du weißt, was sie über unsere Prinzessin sagen! Lady Aurora ist im Kampf ja schon beängstigend sein und die Prinzessin gilt als wesentlich beeindruckender."  
„Wer wird jetzt ironisch, Schwesterchen, hm?"  
„Ach hör doch auf!"  
Es herrschte kurz Schweigen, dann lachte Valerie auf.  
„Du hast ja Recht, aber jetzt sei ernsthaft, was sollen wir machen?"  
„Uns etwas sozialer verhalten und möglichst viel Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbringen. Du hast doch mit ihr zusammen Unterricht und ich habe dreimal in der Woche mit ihr je zwei Stunden Volleyballtraining."  
Alex streckte sich und sah seine Schwester fragend an, als sie ihn kritisch musterte.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ausgerechnet Volleyball wählst. Ich will ja gar nicht behaupten, dass ein Priester nicht sportlich sein darf, aber bei uns gibt es so was doch gar nicht!"  
Er seufzte.  
„Was hätte ich denn dann machen sollen? Leichtathletik?"  
„Schwimmen?"  
„Das würde ich machen, wenn ich vom Merkur käme. Nur weil ich beruflich mit Wasser zu tun habe,  
heisst das nicht, dass mir Wassersport liegt."  
Valerie sah ihren Gegenüber erstaunt an.  
„Beruflich?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du hast gerade beruflich gesagt. Dass du beruflich mit Wasser zu tun hast."  
Er raufte sich die Haare.  
„Oh verdammt, ich will zurück nach Hause, ich nehme schon die Unsitten der Erdenbewohner an!"


	5. Auf ins Vergnügen! Usagis Alptraum

**Minako – Eine Lüge als Leben**

Disclaimer (ich mach mal wieder ein '): Sailor Moon und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte, Begebenheiten gehören NICHT mir. Mir gehören nur Alex, Valerie, Aurelia, Kyosuke Furuhata und alle anderen Personen, die ihr nicht kennt, ebenso wie Plot-, Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler .  
Part: 4?  
Pairing(s)? (Frage: Welche(s) hättet ihr gerne?)  
Warning: ..'ne Menge… kitschig, ironisch, übertrieben, irgendwann mal depressiv...ihr werdet 's erleben…  
So, weiter geht es mit „Minako- Eine Lüge als Leben". Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis dieses Kapitel fertig war, aber es war eben mein Sorgenkind. Hoffentlich ist es halbwegs gelungen.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Thanks to…  
...YanisTamiem: Freut mich . Klar schreib ich weiter.  
...Dax: Danke für das 'sehr gut' ggg (komm mir ein bisschen vor wie in der Schule .) jetzt geht's weiter.  
...future Trunks: Du glaubst da schon ganz richtig und das mit dem Titel wird sich schon noch klären, es ist ja nicht so, dass dieses oder das nächste Kapitel das letzte wäre.

Ich danke euch Kommi -Schreibern, ihr gebt mir die Kraft zum Weiterschreiben! (Hu, ist das kitschig, aber es stimmt .)

**Kapitel 4: Auf ins Vergnügen! – Usagis Alptraum**

- Sportplatz Juuban High-

Narrator's POV

Inners wie Outers waren versammelt, jede bereits im Sportdress und mit mehr oder weniger begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck. Besonders Usagi sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment sterben würde. Vorsorglich hatte die Mondprinzessin einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und Haruka gebracht, denn sie spürte nicht im Geringsten das Verlangen die Senshi des Uranus als persönliche Trainerin zu haben. Minako hatte soeben das Trainingsprogramm der Inners und Haruka das der Outers vorgestellt und nun war es tatsächlich ernst. Zuerst würden die Outers ihr Lauftraining absolvieren und mit dem Krafttraining beginnen, während die Inners liefen. Sobald Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna fertig wären, würden sie sich umziehen und nach Hause fahren, abends würde man sich dann irgendwo treffen, das musste noch geklärt werden.  
Doch es war den jungen Frauen nicht vergönnt in Ruhe ihr Pensum zu absolvieren, mit jeder Minute die verstrich, sammelten sich mehr Schaulustige und gerade Usagi musste einige spöttische Kommentare ertragen und das _bevor _sie überhaupt angefangen hatten.  
Von der versammelten Menge und dem Lärm aufmerksam gemacht, ließen sich schließlich auch die Zwillinge blicken, die gleich darauf von Verehrern umschwärmt wurden, und sich ohne diese zu beachten einen Weg zu ihren Mitschülerinnen und deren Freunden bahnend.  
„Schau mal einer an, hast du dich dieser Truppe erbarmt, Aino? Du selbst müsstest das doch eigentlich nicht nötig haben", kommentierte Alex kalt. Mina, aus Gründen, die sie selbst nicht kannte, schon den ganzen Tag unglaublich gereizt, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wurde aber zurückgehalten. Haruka hatte die Blonde am Arm ergriffen und sah sie nun eindringlich an. Es sollte nichts überstürzt werden!  
„Nun, man kann nie wissen", meinte sie deshalb und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
„Ruka, ihr fangt jetzt am besten an, ich würde das gerne hinter mich bringen, bevor die ganze Stadt hier ist."

Mina 's POV

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was so interessant daran war, wenn sich eine Gruppe Mädchen zum Sport verabredete. Ich mein, die sahen doch jeden Tag welche, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, je nachdem, ob man den Sportunterricht nun mochte oder eher nicht. Warum also wir?  
Und warum diese Zwillinge? Hatten die nichts Besseres zu tun, als dem Ruf der Masse zu folgen und auch hier aufzutauchen? Dabei war es doch wirklich schon schlimm genug, dass ich sonst so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbringen muss.  
Aber gut, Mina, das ist jetzt nicht das Problem, deine Aufgabe besteht darin, die Inners zu trainieren und besonders Usagi daran zu erinnern, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts ein Grund dafür ist, nicht am Training teilzunehmen.  
Obwohl ich gestern Abend doch recht deutlich war, oder?

-- Flashback --

Usagi und ich hatten uns bei Ami und Mako eingefunden um gemeinsam den Abend zu verbringen und den üblichen Klatsch auszutauschen. Heute durften wir endlich wieder in die 'Freiheit', sprich, runter vom Schulgelände und ab in die Stadt. Nach zwei Stunden, nun war mein Geldbeutel leer, dafür hatte ich einige schöne Dinge eingekauft, besuchte ich Rei und wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten sich Ami, Mako und Usa ebenfalls eingefunden. Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag, ungestört von Lehrern, Schülern oder gewissen Personen, ohne Ereignisse, die auf unsere neuen Feinde schließen ließen, einfach nur wir fünf Mädchen. Ein kurzer Moment in dem wir vorgeben konnten, ganz normale Schülerinnen zu sein.  
Als wir uns verabschiedeten, teilte ich Rei noch den Zeitpunkt für das Training am nächsten Tag mit und ging mit den anderen zurück zum Wohnheim.  
Mako hatte versprochen zu kochen, weshalb ich nur schnell meine Einkäufe in Usa und mein Apartment brachte und dann zu Nummer 13 lief.  
Scheinbar war ein Wunder geschehen, denn der Flur war leer, auch hinten bei Apartment war kein nerviger Fan der Zwillinge. Vermutlich hatten unsere Beschwerden endlich Erfolg gehabt.  
Die Mädchen erwarteten mich schon im Wohnzimmer und nachdem wir etwa zwei Stunden lang über alles Mögliche, Oberflächliche gesprochen hatten, fragte Usagi auf einmal nach, weshalb wir denn trainieren müssten.  
„Weil es neue Feinde gibt und wir jegliche Kondition verloren haben", war meine knappe Antwort.  
„Außerdem, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn wir fette Oberschenkel und Speckröllchen haben? Wir tragen kurze Röcke und unsere Fukus sind eng geschnitten. Da sieht man doch jedes Gramm!"  
Ja, okay, im Kampf war das Aussehen vielleicht nicht so wichtig, aber ich bin nun mal auch die Senshi der Schönheit, solche Dinge gehörten einfach zu meiner Mentalität.  
„Da hat Mina schon Recht", stimmte Makoto mir zu.  
„Es mag ja sein, dass Mamoru nichts dagegen hast, wenn du das ein oder andere Pfündchen mehr auf den Rippen hast, aber wir haben etwas dagegen, da du im Kampf sonst zu langsam bist."  
Usagi sah uns beleidigt an.  
„Ich bin die Mondprinzessin und zukünftige Neo- Königin Serenity, ich muss nicht trainieren!"  
Damit hatte sie bei mir einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, ein solches Verhalten konnte ich nicht ausstehen und vor allem duldete ich es nicht.  
„Ach ja, bist du das? Nun, wenn der Feind dich tötet, weil du zu fett und deshalb zu langsam bist, wird wohl nichts daraus!"  
Ami sah mich Stirn runzelnd an.  
„Ich bin diejenige, die letztendlich von allen die größte Macht hat. Wenn ich nicht wäre, könntet ihr keinen der Feinde endgültig besiegen!"  
„Ach und wie soll das in Zukunft aussehen? Sollen wir jeden Dämon einzeln festhalten, damit du nur noch zielen musst?"  
Usagi und ich waren aufgestanden, standen uns nun gegenüber und starrten uns an, ich zornig, sie empört.  
„Aber ich bin die Mondprinzessin!"  
„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Jede von uns hier ist eine Prinzessin und im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir wenigstens echte Planeten und nicht nur einen Mond. Jupiter zum Beispiel hat davon 16! Das einzige, das dich zu etwas Besonderem macht, ist, dass du die Besitzerin des Silberkristalls bist, aber wenn du fett und faul bist, kannst du ihn nicht richtig einsetzen. Wie willst du den Feind dann besiegen? Indem du ihm was vorheulst, weil dich die böse Minako so piesackt? Oder willst du ihn anzicken, weil er dich durch die Gegend hetzt? Du wirst genauso wie wir alle hier trainieren oder du kannst vergessen, dass ich noch einmal für dich kämpfe. Dann kehre ich auf die Venus zurück und du wirst mich niemals wieder sehen!"  
Drei Augenpaare sahen mich überrascht an, doch ich legte keinen Wert auf einen weiteren Wortwechsel und verließ die Wohnung. Erst wollte ich noch einmal hinaus, überlegte es mir dann aber doch anders und suchte mein Zimmer auf. Ich schloss sogar ab, sollte Usagi versuchen hereinzukommen, würde sie scheitern.  
Was sollte dieses Verhalten denn auch? Wir waren doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Leider hatte ich keine Erinnerungen an Trainingsstunden im Silbermillenium, ich wusste nur, dass es sie gab, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich unsere Prinzessin damals genauso aufgeführt hatte. Sie mochte eine gute Freundin sein, aber in solchen Momenten konnte ich sie nicht ausstehen. Und diesmal würde nicht ich es sein, die gleich am nächsten Tag ankommt und fragt, ob wir uns wieder vertragen.  
Zumal war morgen das Training, es gab keine Zeit für Versöhnungsszenen.

Flashback Ende

Usagi hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt, als wir heute Morgen aufstanden; ich habe ihr zwar noch nicht verziehen, aber wegen der anderen haben wir 'Frieden' geschlossen. Ich gebe ja auch zu, dass ich auch nicht gerne Streit hatte, aber irgendjemand musste diese unangenehmen Dinge ja übernehmen.  
Nun standen wir Inners also hier und schauten unseren Freunden zu, wie sie eine Runde nach der anderen absolvierten. Hotaru war natürlich auch bei uns, sie machte nicht so wie Ruka und Michiru regelmäßig Sport und musste langsam anfangen. Wie Setsuna es allerdings schaffte so trainiert zu sein, obwohl sie keiner Sportart nachging? Oder wusste ich einfach nur nichts davon?  
Vielleicht auch eher das, da sich mein Wissen über die Hüterin von Raum und Zeit auf ein Minimum beschränkte.  
Neben mir saß Ami auf dem Boden und tippte eifrig Zahlenkolonnen in ihr Notebook. Wo hatte sie das denn so plötzlich her, vorhin war das aber noch nicht da gewesen? Oder doch?  
Ich glaub, ich brauch einen Kaffee um ein bisschen wacher zu werden.  
Die drei Outers begannen gerade ihre letzte Runde und ich sah zu meinem 'Team'. Ein Zunicken meinerseits signalisierte ihnen, dass sie sich an die Bahn begeben sollten. Ami tippte ich auf die Schulter.  
„Wir sind gleich dran. Für Berechnungen ist später noch ausreichend Zeit, außerdem bezweifle ich, dass jeder von uns eine detaillierte Analyse möchte. Usagi wird sich kaum weiter damit beschäftigen wollen."  
Die Senshi des Wassers sah zu mir und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Diese Worte von dir? Warst nicht gerade du es, die Usa in aller Deutlichkeit sagte, dass sie das Training mitmachen müsse? Dazu gehört auch die Ergebnisauswertung!"  
Okay, Punkt für sie.  
„Trotzdem sind wir jetzt dran, also los!"  
Während Ami die Daten speicherte, ging ich schon zu den Anderen um sie kurz einzuweisen.  
„Rei, Mako, ihr lauft am Anfang der Gruppe. Das heißt nicht, dass ihr sprinten sollt, lauft das Tempo, das ihr durchhaltet. Nach euch kommt Ami und Usagi und ich bilden den Schluss."  
„Du kannst ruhig selbst vorn laufen, ich kann auch bei Usa bleiben. Das ist für mich vielleicht nicht ganz so zermürbend und du kannst dich austoben", schlug Makoto vor und ich sah sie fragend an. Wollte sie mir erzählen, dass sie keine Kondition hatte? Da musste mir sie schon mit etwas anderem kommen, denn das ausgerechnet Jupiter keine Kondition hatte, glaubte ich garantiert nicht.  
„Darf ich mir vielleicht selbst aussuchen, mit wem ich laufe", mischte sich Usagi ein, leicht beleidigt, weil wir über sie sprachen, als ob sie nicht dabei wäre.  
„Nein und jetzt halt die Klappe", kam die Antwort von Rei und innerlich zuckte ich zusammen. Hui, da war jemand schlechter gelaunt als ich. Was wohl los war?  
Ich sah Mako prüfend in die Augen. Selbst das kleinste Flackern konnte verraten, ob ein Mensch etwas wirklich so meinte, wie er es sagte oder ob es lediglich Höflichkeit war. Sollte letzteres der Fall sein, dann konnte die Brünette es perfekt verbergen!  
„Na ja, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich deinen Vorschlag annehmen", sagte ich und fügte mit einem Blick zu Usagi hinzu: „Und wenn Usa auch damit einverstanden ist."  
Sowohl Makoto als auch Usa nickte und ich stellte mich neben Rei, Ami gesellte sich zu uns, dann meine Mitbewohnerin und Mako.  
Haruka kam kurz zu mir und erklärte, dass sie uns die Zeit ansagen würde, damit wir ein Gefühl bekamen, in welchem Tempo wir gut und lange laufen konnten. Ein letzter Blick noch und die Outer Senshi pfiff. Wir starteten sogleich, zunächst noch in der vereinbarten Positionierung, doch ich war gespannt, wie sich das entwickeln würde.  
Mit Haruka hatte ich noch einmal die Trainingspläne abgestimmt und wir hatten festgelegt, dass die Inners einen Zeitlauf machen würden, die Outers hingegen würden eine bestimmte Strecke absolvieren.  
Für den Anfang war bei uns eine Zeitspanne von acht Minuten vorgesehen, was sie nicht nach viel anhörte, aber sehr lange dauern konnte, wenn man sich in seiner Kondition verschätzte.  
Makoto würde wahrscheinlich wirklich am wenigsten Probleme haben sich an Usagis Tempo anzupassen und daher auch die acht Minuten durchhalten. Natürlich war sie im Kampf sehr ausdauernd und konnte große Strecken in hoher Geschwindigkeit absolvieren, doch das war eben im Kampf und nicht normales Training ohne Feind, in dem es nicht den ausschlaggebenden Adrenalinschub gab.  
Ami konnte ich nicht einschätzen, sollte ich sie in eine Leichtathletikgruppe einteilen, müsste das ein Mittelding zwischen Sprintern und Langstreckenläufern sein, aber ich war überzeugt, dass auch sie keine Probleme haben würde.  
Bei Rei hingegen war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Sie gehörte eindeutig zu den Sprintern und müsste sich daher auf ein langsameres Tempo einstellen. Aber vielleicht lag ich auch falsch und sie hielt durch.  
Usagi, nun ja gut, ich bin glücklich, wenn sie das durchzieht, meinetwegen mit Gehpausen zwischendurch, solange sie nicht einfach aufgibt und die Bahn verlässt.  
Und ich selbst? Na ja, eigentlich müsste ich es schaffen, aber man sollte solche Dinge nicht beschreien. Rei und ich kamen zum zweiten Mal an Haruka vorbei die sogleich verkündete, dass die ersten 1 ½ Minuten geschafft waren.  
Ein leichtes Schnauben neben mir und ein unglücklicher Seufzer einige Meter hinter mir waren die einzigen Kommentare darauf. Schließlich sollte alle Energie aufs Laufen verwendet werden. Ohne Störung absolvierten wir auch die nächsten beiden Minuten, Rei, Ami und ich hatten Mako und Usagi bereits einmal überholt und näherten uns dem zweiten Mal, als wir unerwartete Unterstützung bekamen.  
In enger Shorts und Top, die langen Haare geflochten, erschien auf einmal Valerie Wilson erst neben mir und zog dann an mir vorbei um danach konstant zwei Meter vor mir zu laufen. Ein erneutes Schnauben neben mir zeigte an, dass Rei alles andere als erfreut war.  
Nun, glücklich war ich auch nicht, aber momentan überwog die Überraschung.  
Ich mein, dass die Zwillinge merkwürdig waren, war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Dass sie sich als etwas Besseres fühlten ebenfalls, sie zeigten es oft genug. Aber dass sie sogar in ihre Sportkleidung wechselten um uns zu beweisen, was für tolle Sportler sie waren, war nun wirklich ein wenig heftig!  
In diesem Moment erblickte ich Alex Wilson, doch nicht wie eigentlich erwartet neben mir, im Überholen begriffen, sondern in normaler Kleidung am Rand. Aufmerksam beobachtete er uns und meine Verwunderung wuchs ins Unendliche. Aus denen würde ich nie schlau werden.  
„Noch drei Minuten", rief Haruka und ich hörte Usagi entsetzt stöhnen. Bisher hatte sie sich gut gehalten, vielleicht würde es ja auch ohne Gehpause funktionieren.  
Aber nun hatte ich etwas anderes, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Die Blonde die entspannt vor uns joggte.  
„Mina, lass sie einfach", mahnte Rei neben mir, in ihrem Gesicht waren erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zu erkennen.  
„Weshalb sollte ich?"  
„Weil sie genau das will und meines Wissens nach eben nicht tust, was sie will. Und jetzt hör auf zu reden, ich brauche meinen Atem für anderes."  
Als ob ich damit angefangen hätte!  
Aber sie konnte mich noch so sehr ermahnen, dieses Mädchen vor mir regte mich auf. Sie war arrogant, kam mir aber bekannt vor, war nicht von der Erde und ich wusste nicht, wer se wirklich war. Genug Gründe sie nicht zu mögen, oder?  
So zog ich mein Tempo an, lief neben ihr und setzte mich vor sie. Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, das an ein Kichern erinnerte. Machte die sich über mich lustig?  
Gut möglich, denn nun hatte sie wieder aufgeholt und überholte. Nun, was sie konnte, konnte ich schon lange und überholte sie. Und sie mich. Und ich sie. Und immer so weiter, bis ich, sie hatte mich gerade wieder überholt, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und bei einem Seitenblick Haruka neben mir rennen sah.  
„Mina, die Zeit ist längst um. Lass sie doch rennen, das ist nicht Teil des Trainings und wir haben noch anderes zu tun, als euch beim eurem kleinen Wettrennen zuzusehen."  
Leise seufzend nickte ich, verlangsamte mein Tempo und joggte schließlich mit Haruka zu unseren Freunden zurück.  
Wie Hotaru mir sogleich berichtete, war ich wohl total auf Valerie und das Rennen fixiert gewesen, hatte Rei einfach zurückgelassen und nichts mehr mitbekommen. Nicht, wie wir Runde um Runde die anderen überholt hatten, nicht wie Haruka zum ersten Mal verkündet hatte, dass die Zeit um sei, nicht, wie der Fanclub der Zwillinge Valerie angefeuert hatte und vor allem nicht das wahnsinnige Tempo, das wir erreicht hatten.  
„Es war kein spontaner Entschluss, dass Valerie gegen dich gelaufen ist", meinte Ami plötzlich und alle sahen erstaunt zu ihr, „seht mal zu ihr und ihrem Bruder", all sahen zu den Zwillingen.  
Und tatsächlich unterhielten sich die Geschwister angeregt und schauten fortwährend zu uns. Alex tippte dabei etwas in einen Timer (1).  
„Er macht sich schon die ganze Zeit Notizen, du hättest sehen müssen, wie konzentriert er dich und seine Schwester beobachtet hat."  
Ich sah Merkur fragend an.  
„Was schätzt du, steckt dahinter?"  
„Das ist zwar interessant, hat aber Zeit bis nachher", mischte sich Haruka ein.  
„Wichtig sind jetzt erstmal Dehnübungen, damit ihr nicht am Ende noch Krämpfe kriegt. Und nehmt regelmäßig Magnesium- Tabletten, wenn ihr welche habt, hilft auch."  
Damit wir auch ja bei den wirklich wichtigen Dingen blieben, tz, typisch für Uranus. Aber sie hatte ja Recht!  
„Dann mal los! Konzentrieren wir uns auf Dehnübungen statt auf irgendwelche Zwillinge", forderte Rei und energisch marschierten wir zur Sporthalle, vielleicht hätten wir wenigstens dort keine Zuschauer.

* * *

- Crown Arkaden, Eis- Café –

Frisch geduscht, total erschöpft, aber stolz auf unsere Leistungen trafen wir uns zwei Stunden später in den Arkaden um die abgearbeiteten Kalorien wieder zu uns zu nehmen. Besonders Usagi sah aus, als ob sie als Belohnung gleich zwei Eisbecher haben wollte, doch das würden wir schon verhindern.  
Kurz bevor wir das Wohnheim verlassen wollten hatte mich Hotaru angerufen und mir gesagt, dass sie und die anderen Outers nicht kommen könnten, es habe sich Verschiedenes ergeben, dass Vorrang hatte, schließlich mussten sie auch irgendwie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen.  
Deshalb saßen nur Rei, Ami, Mako, Usagi und ich an unserem Stammtisch und warteten auf Unazuki, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit einem Kunden verwickelt war. Doch auch dieses war einmal zu Ende und sie eilte zu uns.  
„Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Ihr seht ja total fertig aus", rief sie.  
„Vielen Dank, so etwas hört man gerne", knurrte Rei missmutig, Mako hingegen informierte unsere Freundin knapp über unseren Ehrgeiz „etwas für unsere Figur zu tun", wie sie das Training anderen gegenüber betitelte.  
„Ihr seid wahnsinnig", war Unazukis einziger Kommentar und sie wollte lieber wissen, was wir essen und trinken wollten, als weiter diese Horrorerzählungen zu hören.  
Da nur wenige Gäste anwesend waren und die alle versorgt waren, gesellte sie sich zu uns, nachdem sie unsere Bestellungen serviert hatte und wir widmeten uns angenehmeren Themen.  
Motokis Schwester erzählte aufgeregt von einem Casting, das in einem Monat stattfinden sollte und an dem sie teilnehmen wollte. Veranstalter war ein berühmtes englisches Model, das hier in den Arkaden wohl einen eigenen Fashion- Shop aufmachen wollte. Nun gut, so berühmt konnte die Frau nicht sein, sonst wüsste ich das schon längst. Schließlich hatte ich erst gestern hier einen Großteil meines Geldes ausgegeben.  
Unazuki war so aufgeregt und erzählte so begeistert, dass Rei plötzlich beschloss, sich für dieses Casting anzumelden und Usagi war sofort ebenfalls dabei. Ami und Mako lehnten lachend ab und plötzlich ruhten alle Augen auf mir.  
Nur dass ich das erst mitbekam, als Usagi mich in den Arm kniff, denn ich hatte etwas viel Interessantes gefunden. Oder eher, jemand Interessanteren.  
„Hey Mina, was ist los? Wir reden mit dir!"  
„Nein, ich habe keine Lust. Ihr schafft das schon ohne mich."  
Fünf Mädchen sahen mich perplex an, dann sah Mako in die Richtung, in die ich starrte und grinste wissend.  
„Klar, was könnte es schon sein, das unsere Mina davon abhält zu solchen lebenswichtigen Dingen wie Castings zu gehen", kommentierte sie, leicht spottend.  
Nun drehten sich auch die anderen um und hielten nach etwas Ausschau, das mich so sehr ablenken könnte.  
„Da sind doch nur mein Bruder und unser Cousin", bemerkte Unazuki ahnungslos, doch dann verstand sie.  
„Okay, lassen wir das 'nur' weg. Da sind mein Bruder und unser Cousin."  
Bingo, 100 Schokopunkte für Makoto und Unazuki. Fragte sich nur, ob mein Schokoladen- Eis zu viele Glückshormone freigesetzt hatte oder ob mir die Großer- Bruder- Sache nur einreden wollte um mein Leben um ein Problem leichter zu machen.  
„Sag mal, ist Kyo eigentlich mit dieser Rothaarigen aus der Spielhalle zusammen", fragte ich um abzulenken und es klappte. Unazuki sah mich neugierig an.  
„Welche Rothaarige?"  
Schnell erzählte ich ihr von meiner ersten Begegnung mit Kyosuke und ihr Blick wurde mit jedem Blick interessierter. Nun hatte sie Witterung aufgenommen und Kyosuke würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, sollte er erfahren, dass ich das angebahnt hatte, aber das Risiko ging ich ein.  
In diesem Moment sah Motoki zu uns und sagte etwas zu seinem Cousin. Die beiden jungen Männer kamen zu uns herüber und nahmen sich Stühle vom Nebentisch um sich zu uns zu setzen. Unazuki verkündete ihrem Cousin sogleich, dass sie über etwas genaue Informationen wollte, sobald sie einen Shake für ihn, ihren bruder und sich selbst geholt hatte.  
Kyo, vollkommen ahnungslos, stimmte zu und sah zu uns, doch wir zuckten nur mit den Schultern, scheinbar unwissend, was unsere Freundin hören wollte.  
In Windeseile war Motokis Schwester zurück, verteilte das Mitgebrachte und setzte sich wieder.  
Das Verhör konnte beginnen!

(1) Auch als Palm Top bekannt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das jemandem etwas gesagt hätte ggg


End file.
